


Breathe Me In, Touch Me, Bind My Soul

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha & Beta Dynamics, Human World Setting, Inner World Setting, Lemon Content, M/M, Multiple chapters, Spoilers For Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, Spoilers For The Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Zanpactō Materialization, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere hours after Ichigo finally regained his powers and his world has started to settle down again; he can finally sit down in his room to re-familiarize himself with his newly formed Zangetsu. Only, when he goes to his inner-word after feeling the tugging allure to talk to the soul that dwells in his sword, Ichigo discovers quite the unexpected surprise awaiting him there. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe Me In, Touch Me, Bind My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For now though, know that this little one shot has quite a few important notes I need my honeys to understand. So please read very carefully:
> 
> This is a canon setting between Hollow Ichigo (who I will be calling Zangetsu in this because he is Zangetsu) and Ichigo. If you don’t like that, then don’t read. Also, this story takes place after Ichigo regained his powers, so I will be using descriptions that depict his new form. If you’ve not read past Ichigo’s defeat of Aizen then the descriptions may not make much sense to you, but then again, the plot in this isn’t very important. 
> 
> This story contains a little of the dynamic of Alphas and Betas, which I believe most yaoi readers of Bleach will understand. But it’s not really important, this was basically just written as pure smut so it’s filled with some nice lemons. But there are warnings: There is rough sex in this, a little bondage and blood play. If you don’t like it then please don’t read. 
> 
> Hmmm...I think I covered all that, I hope you enjoy this short but sweet one-shot. For now, I’ll let you read it. See you at the end of the story.

Breathe Me In

Light blue curtains fluttered and danced at the unspoken whimsies of the wind; sneaking a cold twist into the uppermost room situated just above the Kurosaki Clinic. Where it ushered inside the late night spring air (tainted with the scent of flowers and sweet rain) to saturate the very atmosphere curled around the cross-legged Shinigami sitting exhaustedly upon the floor of his room. Dressed in a black Shihakushō, pleated hakama flaring sensually across long legs and sporting startlingly familiar orange locks, Kurosaki Ichigo could finally breathe a long sigh of relief. Spilling a rush of warm air past his parted lips in sheer consolation after having regained his powers through the combined contribution of his friends and allies a few hours before. 

He shuddered headily, almost in pure bliss, under the overwhelming caress of his own reawakening reiatsu. His power, his life, returned unto him, now reacquainting itself with his form as it streaked impatiently beneath the surface of his skin. It had been so long that Ichigo had felt this comfort, so long since he had sensed this touch of belonging that spread into the very depths of his soul and seemed to bubble over and rush impatiently against the walls of his heart as it begged to be let out again... 

The orange haired teen sighed almost contentedly; allowing the perpetual scowl traced across his forehead to slip away as he un-furrow his tangerine brows and breathed deeply several times to calm his racing heart. Tired lashes irritably blinked away the bitter images that flickered before battle-lust glazed eyes in remembrance of the rush of events and exhausting emotions of sheer betrayal that had nearly overwhelmed him in his clash bitter with Kugo Ginjo. 

Ichigo still did know not what to feel besides the hateful rage burning beneath his skin, even after he had emerged the bitter victor in the end. However, he also knew that he couldn't afford to be dragged down by useless emotions. So, after having made sure that everyone was once again safe at the Urahara Shoten, Rukia and the others had returned to Seireitei and his little sisters were unharmed and fast asleep in their beds with their father home once again; Ichigo had finally gotten the opportunity to lock himself in his room to think over the rush of events that had stained his night in a dark betrayal that was bloodied by his own naivety. 

Outside of the reprieve that Zangetsu's familiar touch brought forth in him, Ichigo wasn't sure how to approach the wide range of sensations that was throbbing incessantly against the inside of his skull. He was still too wound up with the adrenalin rush burning through his veins and the uncontrolled reiatsu streaking beneath his skin to even bring himself to seal off his powers and return to his body as he should be. Which, Ichigo assumed, his father had brought back into his room earlier as it was already safely tucked into his bed and mostly unharmed. He would have to thank the old man for that later, he reminded himself, as it must not have been an easy task to accomplish. But first he had to sort through the new additions to his Shinigami uniform that he hadn't noticed until now. 

Contemplative chocolate brown eyes gazed curiously at the black markings colouring the back of his hands, curling and uncurling his fingers to observe it's brand upon his flesh...

Was this his Fullbring powers merging with his Shinigami powers? It sure seemed like it, but Ichigo couldn't be sure. The cross like brands in his skin that wound around his wrists and ankles before there was a larger one that crossed over his chest and the odd addition that traced along the collar of his kosode...it was going to take some getting used to and felt decidedly odd against his skin. But it seemed strangely protective and comforting as well; almost instantly succeeding in pulling Ichigo's attention to the now black waraji that was settled across his feet. He hadn't noticed those before, but they felt more comfortable to move in, easier to find his balance as he pulled up his left knee to rest his foot against the floor and press his forehead against it to briefly bring his wondering mind back to himself. 

Out of all the differences, out of all the comforts, what struck Ichigo the most was not the change to his attire, but the changes to Zangetsu's form itself as brown eyes rested eagerly upon the newly reawakened Zanpactō laying directly in front of him. Stomach fluttering with a giddy, excited warmth when he curled elegant fingers around the more completed hilt, Ichigo shivered deeply the instant he was assaulted by the powerful weapon's reiatsu flowing harshly into his limbs all over again. He could literally feel Zangetsu settling himself against his soul, feel the deep bond racing wildly within his very veins as it simultaneously reached across the depths of Ichigo's heart and everything in the world seemed to right itself once more. 

Comfortably situated on the floor with his legs crossed under him, the teen made sure that the blade was cleared from knocking into stray objects before he pulled the larger and heavier form across his lap and rested it there tenderly. Brown eyes closing in bliss when he allowed curious fingertips to map out the sharpened planes and edges that Zangetsu now possessed. Ichigo familiarized himself with the gentle hum in the steel and the deadly sharpness that had cut through many of his worst enemies. Meticulously working his way across the deadly curved point at the tip, he dragged his fingers back across the surface to feel the much wider base towards the hilt before tenderly mapping out the curve in the steel curling over the hilt and curious fingers counted every link that was present in the broken black chain. 

Ichi...nii...san...yon...go...roku...

There were six complete links before it broke off halfway through the middle of the seventh one. Satisfied that he had mapped out every curve and every edge, Ichigo rested his palms against the thrumming blade flatly and allowed his entire being to resonate with Zangetsu's warm presence in his lap. It felt so right to have him back again, like it had always belonged in his hands and should never, ever leave it again. Ichigo hummed softly to himself, calming his reiatsu and mind as he allowed the harsh rush of emotion prickling beneath his skin and unsettled reiatsu to be soothed away by the tangible presence of his lost, but now regained power flowing through his veins. 

He opened his heart, instinctively searching for the piece of Zangetsu that was tied to his soul as the teen quieted his mind and urged a controlled stream of reiatsu to soak into the blade and prepared to pull himself into his inner world. It didn't take long untill the world seemed to stop moving, the very air breathed into expanding lungs became still and Ichigo's mind froze its useless play of thoughts and emotions that had been clamouring for his attention since he had first sat down to think. After having spent three months in this state when learning the Saigo no Getsuga within himself, Ichigo had quickly come to recognize the subtle shift in the air as he was overwhelmed by the strange, pulling sensation that tugged him backwards into his very mind when entering the deeper planes of his consciousness. 

And as always, it was quite the alarming experience that was like falling from great heights as the floor was ripped from beneath one's feet. Ichigo breathed shakily, drawing a ragged breath into his lungs when the nauseating sensation subsided and his moving form came to a halt. Brown eyes blinked open rapidly as he tried to contain the ragging excitement racing through his blood. Ichigo shivered softly, expecting to find Karakura Town spread before him under an ocean of deep despair again, but instead, he found himself on the edge of a sideways skyscraper. His entire world submersed in an ocean of lukewarm water, that even when it didn't hinder his breathing, allowed the rays of the sun to somehow penetrate the depths quite warmly to tease tanned skin.

'Zangetsu? Zangetsu...are you here?' The orangette called frantically, brown eyes searching for his companion. 

Ichigo was beginning to panic, nails digging harshly into the palms of his hands as his breath hitched painfully within his chest. It was not the first time that night that he wondered if everything that had happened, had all been one horrible hopeful dream that was going to be ripped away from him any second now. And, if he ever woke up, he would find that Ginjo had killed him instead. Ichigo, however, was harshly tugged from his anxious state when frantically searching brown orbs finally landed upon the form materializing on the building in front of him. White, sheer white Shihakusho, white Zangetsu and waraji clad feet rested lazily against the edge of the building as the world came to a halt around Ichigo. 

'W-what?' Tangerine brows furrowed in confusion as Ichigo shuddered under the heady, menacing golden eyes bathed in a sea of black that were gazing at him from behind a familiar long horned mask of black and white. And the ominous presence streaking across his skin, Ichigo was sure that even behind that mask an insane leer of satisfaction was trained solely upon him. But when the pale being stood, he unknowingly presented the orangette with quite the predicament as Ichigo felt a strange, tugging allure pulling him towards the darker more menacing side of Zangetsu's forms. 

He shuddered suddenly, brown eyes carefully observing every movement that the hollow made. Swaying hip length white locks, which were caught by the gentle currents in the water, caused Ichigo to curl his fingers cautiously around the black hilt of Zangetsu just in case he was attacked. But instead, he watched stupefied as clawed fingers gripped the edge of a horned mask and pulled it off irritably, dissolving its heavy form into specks of white before the orange haired Shinigami was gifted, just as predicted, with a predatory leer that spread alarmingly wide across pale lips. 

Black nailed fingers tugged the same blade of inverted white from a straightened back as he reverted back to his more familiar form of short hair and dark eyes. The hollow pressed the razor sharp tip of a new white Zangetsu into the side of the building and nonchalantly rested the palm of his hand against the hilt as his golden eyes observed Ichigo with a strange touch of tenderness. And the Shinigami caught up in that haunting gaze, quickly looked away. Uncertain as to the emotions that it evoked through his being. Ichigo was sure, so sure that this being in front of him would not be happy to see him at all. They had always been at odds...well except for the last few moments that Ichigo had spent in this world almost two years ago. He had only briefly glimpsed the truth of Zangetsu's emotions, seen the sincerity and sorrow within those haunted mismatched eyes which Ichigo had never even understood the pain of what the both of them must have been felt in teaching him that technique until it was too late to make amends. 

He sighed softly. Perhaps he was misjudging things again, because maybe...just maybe there were emotions present within this part of Zangetsu as well... 

'Zangetsu?' 

'Ya called, King? That's the eight time you've said my name tonight, Ichigo. And I'll respond to every call so stop thinking you're dreaming. What you are seeing is very real.' His white haired doppelganger said nonchalantly, picking up a white Zangetsu again as he balanced the large blade across his shoulder and allowed his current form to shift and change into mirroring Ichigo's exactly. Grinning wildly as Ichigo balked in fright at his new form and reality seemed to be set back in again.

'You've grown taller.' Zangetsu noted, chuckling when the action instantly snapped Ichigo out of his dazed trance like state.

'W-what?! W-what's going on? Why are you here? Where's Zangetsu no Ossan?' The orange haired teen asked frantically. Fingers curling into a fist as he settled his weight evenly apart in preparation to defend himself should he need to. He felt suddenly very exposed beneath those searching golden eyes when white brows furrowed in irritation and his doppelganger scoffed at his reaction and took a step closer to his wielder with a leer. 

'Che, 'nd here I thought we were past this point, King. Your reaction hurts.' Zangetsu said in mocking sadness. His form flickering out of existence as he reappeared mere inches behind Ichigo, pale lips mere millimetres away from the shell of a dainty ear as he whispered teasingly: 'Are we really goin' te be playin' this game again? I am Zangetsu, Baka. You've been calling out to me this entire time. That old man, be happy that he's still sleeping and not suppressing my powers as he has been doing since the beginning.' 

'What are you talking about?! I didn't come here to fight you! I don't want—.' 

'Who says we're going to fight? Show me anymore disappointment, King, and I'd say you don't like me very much.' The Zanpactō spirit murmured irritably, taking a step back as he sighed in exasperation. Sheathing the white form of his blade and settling it across his back in a mirror image to Ichigo's now. 'The old man's sleeping still, Ichi, like I said. It took a hell of a lot of outside power just to awaken me. So it'll be a while still before he's awake. Are you disappointed that it isn't him, Ichigo? That it wasn't him to greet you first? Don't you wanna play with me now?' Ichigo shuddered under the taunt, pulling away as he tried to put some distance between the two of them when the surprisingly warm presence strayed too close to his unprotected back. 

'Stop it!' He yelled, turning around to face his doppelganger. 

'Aww....did ya miss me, Ichigo?' Zangetsu leered, smile widening when a deep scowl pulled at Ichigo's brow and he prepared a retort. The orangette probably hadn't realized it yet but his hand had long since strayed away from his black Zangetsu's hilt as he now gazed with rising anger at his white haired twin and something else that was indiscernible. His usual burning fire, however, was not present within chocolate brown orbs...his form was still far too comforted and relaxed now that he had regained what he had lost. 

'No! I did not! You—.' Ichigo was suddenly forced to trail off as Zangetsu moved, blurring out of sight for a single second before his black nailed fingers curled in Ichigo's black kosode and he pulled the Shinigami's form closer to him with a jerk of his wrist. 

'Don't lie to me, Ichigo. Stop lying to yourself, damn it! The pain, the relief, the pleasure...I felt it all, just as you. And the way that you so lovingly run your fingers across my blade, pouring reiatsu into me. You forget, Ichigo, or you simply didn't know, that I can feel it all. The power that binds us together is not simple, not like you think it is. It's soul deep, connecting us in ways that you need to understand and learn better.' 

'For me it's just comforting to feel you. And after so long of being forced to sleep in this eternal world of despair within you, it is quite arousing to feel every shimmer of your reiatsu across the surface of my blade. Just like you felt my pleasure and presence rushing through your veins with every single strike you made against that betrayer's blade. Wanna guess what it feels like to finally connect with you after the pain it took to lock us away here, King? Want to know what it's like to feel your reiatsu streaking into us and rousing us into a wakeful state...exploding and imploding with your rising instinct?'

'N-no!' Ichigo exclaimed, suddenly finding himself flushing under the strangely sensual words purred in his ear. 

'I'll show you, Ichigo, that your mistrust of me is unfounded. I am Zangetsu. So learn to trust me, you cannot trust only one portion of your power.' 

~~~~

Touch Me

'T-trust you?! Are you INSANE? After what you did?' Ichigo roared in anger, furious and completely frustrated at the riddle his white haired doppelganger had just presented him with. Half of the words didn't make sense, half of the implications were too heady to ignore but to trust this being, after he had taken over his body and soul twice before? Even impaled him with Tensa Zangetsu's white blade once...he still remembered the pain from that one. It was only natural that he should be very wary of this part of Zangetsu, very wary indeed for his soul could very well break under his presence. Ichigo had seen the damage his hollow could cause when he lost his senses and it was asking him to trust it now? Not very likely, he couldn't endanger his family that were sleeping outside of his consciousness. 

'After what I did? I saved your life and awoke your instincts to wield me; not much different than what the old man did with you when you faced Kenpachi.' Ichigo shifted with a snarl at the claim, not wanting to hear anymore as he gripped the hand that was wound in the fabric in his kosode and tried to pry it from his body to put some distance between them again. But it seemed impossible, the white Zangetsu was not letting go anytime soon and was hardly fazed by Ichigo's struggles at all. In fact he seemed to be enjoying them, smirk widening predatorily as a sudden push of superior strength caused the both of them hurtle through the air and collide harshly into the concrete of the building below. 

Dots of black were swimming in the orange haired Shinigami's vision, his mind reeling at the sudden explosion of pain spreading across the back of his skull as he moaned softly in rising anguish. He hadn't even noticed his hollow moving in to make the strike, but now that he was left to blink harshly against the rushing dizziness settling across his mind, Ichigo tried very hard to pull himself together with his doppelganger looming so threateningly above him. With his wrists effortlessly caught in a vice like grip of a single hand, which dug black nails harshly into his skin, Ichigo valiantly fought against his restraints as he was securely pinned to the building by Zangetsu's form pressing against him. But his heart wasn't in it...something Ichigo couldn't understand as he almost welcomed the touch. 

'W-w-what're you doing?!' Ichigo snarled viciously, hissing in pure rage when white hakama clad thighs clamped against his hips and restricted his thrashing legs by straddling his thighs and the spiky haired hollow moved closer to lean sensually over Ichigo's form. Casing the teen to tug his bottom lip between his teeth with a warning glare when his doppelganger's presence remained both threatening with a new sense of dominance over him and his overwhelmingly powerful reiatsu intimidated his already fading senses. It was saturating tanned skin, pushing into the orangette's veins, flowing turbulently into trembling limbs from everywhere the intimidating presence touched his being. And Ichigo...he was struggling through a new sense of rapture working its way steadily through his veins. 

He had never felt this before, never in his life had he felt so completely comforted and surrounded by harsh but still gentle brushes of fingers trailing down his cheek and pressing reiatsu into him constantly. Ichigo was seeing white, crying out in surprise when black nailed fingertips slipped beneath his kosode and pressed against his frantically beating heart. He only had a single second to breathe before Zangetsu poured his rising, familiar power straight into Ichigo's very soul so that it resonated with every beat of his heart. The action almost instantly caused Ichigo to moan in strange pleasure as he arched back to shamelessly get more, deciding to allow this for now before his mind started to protest against his doppelganger's actions again. 

'F-fuck!' Ichigo cursed, clenching brown eyes shut against the overwhelming onslaught when the darker part of Zangetsu chuckled above him. 'I d-don't understand...what're you doing?! I-it's...stop it...it's...' The teen trailed off, his mind lost somewhere along the way when he felt those fingertips tap a familiar rhythm against his skin and never once stopped the rush of power streaking through Ichigo's veins as his hollow laughed delightedly at his wielder's reactions. 

'It feels good doesn't it, King?' Zangetsu purred, lips pressing softly against Ichigo's temple to calm him tenderly; his unexpected action completely surprising the orangette when he felt himself leaning into the comforting caress with a strange purr. 'You don't understand what I'm doing? So naive. Yer cute, Ichigo, but you need to learn to listen when I talk. I'm giving it back, giving you the same sensations you gift me when your contentedness flows through me. When your irrevocable trust and comfort calms my ragging anger. I told you, you only need to trust me Ichigo and I'll always protect you.'

'You understand so little about us, what ties us together. So let me show you now, what I feel everytime you open yourself to relearn the bond that is forged between us.' Ichigo struggled against the grip on his wrists, not liking the slow arousal that was headily coursing through his blood and tacking onto the already rising adrenalin streaking euphorically against his skin. He felt weak, overpowered and completely lost, but why was he enjoying this so much? He even parted his lips in a gasp of surprise for a swiping blue tongue when another pair of pale lips sealed seamlessly over his and short white locks tickled the skin of his forehead tenderly. 

Ichigo could feel it, the pleasure seeping into his skin, the need burning through his veins as he fought against the slick invader pressing into his mouth sensually to twine with his tongue.

He growled lowly in warning, not liking the idea of just taking it as it came as he bit down suddenly. Completely startled by the rush of blood into his mouth that tasted strangely pleasant; Ichigo felt his breath hitch the instant that the hips pressed against him, rocked forward to gain more friction for the growing arousal pooling in his groin. The seventeen-year-old's actions in warding off the sensual attack however, didn't slow his doppelganger at all. It only seemed to entice the white haired being more as Zangetsu purred in contentment and upped his assault with a deeper kiss. Forcing Ichigo's legs apart to settle more comfortably between them, he mapped out and explored a warm mouth almost forcefully and blissfully. 

Ichigo could only whine against the touch. He really didn't know what to do anymore. Should he trust his instincts and go with the heady urge to submit, or should he fight against Zangetsu that was dominating him so easily as they broke apart for air. A string of saliva still connected their tongues, tainted pink with the blood that Ichigo had tasted before, as he panted for breath and his white haired twin smirked down at him teasingly. A blue tongue swept across pale lips to lick away the blood before Zangetsu pulled his fingers away from Ichigo's heart and reached for the tie in the white sash that kept a black hakama secured to thin hips. 

'You're still as indecisive as ever. Do you trust your instincts or fight with your brain? Don't falter on me now, King, remember what I taught you. Instinct is survival in any situation, even this one.' Zangetsu purred lasciviously, suddenly pulling the white sash from a black hakama and securing the fabric around flailing wrists despite Ichigo's cry of indignation as he pinned the teen further by hooking the fabric around the blunt side of his white blade and pressing the large sword's form deeply into the side of the building just above spiky orange locks. 'Hollows, Ichigo, have a set system of dominance and submission when it comes to claiming their mates. An instinct every one of them are born with, something you were born with but never felt because you were too young to understand and we were together for such a short time.' Ichigo's doppelganger continued calmly, fingertips un-tucking a black kosode as he splayed the fabric open to gaze lustfully at the delectable tanned flesh that strained and twisted as Ichigo fought against his bonds to free himself with rising alarm. He rested a pale palm against the fluttering muscles of a warm abdomen and he leaned over Ichigo to calm him. 

'Don't fight it so much.' Zangetsu soothed tenderly, carefully observing his wielder as Ichigo seemed to lose himself in sensation. A flush of red now tainted tanned cheeks as dark brown eyes, near black with rising lust, gazed pleadingly up at the darker half of himself. Ichigo moaned lowly when pale fingertips passed across his hardening nipples teasingly before digging sharply into the skin of his now exposed abdomen and a surprisingly gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead that caused him to wrinkle his nose against it. 

'That's it, start to feel it. The instinct that drives you, Ichigo.' His doppelganger breathed almost excitedly against the skin of a tanned neck, a lazy blue tongue tracing up the side of the barred flesh before he dug his teeth into the new addition to Ichigo's kosode, tasting it before worrying the sensitive skin running below it to taste the brush of sweat and something that reminded him purely of Ichigo. 'The rush in your veins, the need to submit. You are strong Ichigo, very strong, but what your heart desires is not to dominate over the world as you easily can. Your instincts are telling you to find someone strong enough to take care of you, to show you love and treasure you. That's why, every battle you chose is to pit your strength against the strongest of men. You, the eternal protector, are constantly seeking out a mate. What we call a Beta.' The words, Ichigo found, were almost soothing to listen to as he observed golden eyes, set upon a sea of black sclera, lidding sensually against his gaze as his darker half drank in the sight of him spread so delectably in front of him. 

Black hakama flared sensually against tanned skin as it slipped down arching hips, dark brown eyes gazing hazily up at the darker side of Zangetsu from behind a splay of spiky orange locks. The strands feathering softly across flushed cheeks to allow the sunlight, streaming from above the water, to ignite the light sheen of sweat that was starting to gather in little pearls across glistening flesh. Petal pink lips parted in a low moan as black nailed fingers divested those tanned hips of their barely there wrappings and trailed warm palms against trembling thighs as the white haired being rapidly coaxed Ichigo's hardening arousal into a much more carnal state. Constantly chasing Ichigo into a more instinctual need to submit. 

Zangetsu hummed softly in appreciation, pressing two black nailed fingers between parted lips as he caressed a slithering tongue into wetting them properly. Those fiery brown orbs were glaring at him wilfully again, spitting fire at his actions but Ichigo had stopped his struggling. Finally giving over to the roaring rush of bliss spreading through his veins as he raised his own reiatsu to match that of his lover's that had been flowing sensually into him since the beginning. He curiously suckled on the digits in his mouth, running his tongue against smooth flesh as he groaned softly at the fingers now carding gently through his hair simultaneously. He didn't know what was going on anymore, he understood what his hollow was doing to him, understood the fundamental need within him but Ichigo couldn't understand why he was allowing it when things were going so far already. 

'Good boy,' The white Zangetsu praised tenderly, ruffling his fingers through bright orange locks one last time before he began shifting sensually down Ichigo's torso after he retracted his fingers from a wet mouth. 'I can still feel you confusion, King, so let me explain it to you. Your excitement in coming here tonight, your need to be close, it was your instincts that brought you to me. The reason why I was the first to awaken this night was all for this. To claim you as mine, Ichigo.' Ichigo was scowled abruptly at the information, shivering at the heady implication as he searched his doppelganger's features for a lie but instead he only encountered true sincerity. Which was odd...considering—?

His back arched suddenly with the need to get away when a wailing cry escaped struggling lungs the instant two wet fingers pressed harshly inside of him and teeth bit down on the inside of a tanned thigh. 

'Ah! S-shit! NO!' Ichigo threw his head back, fighting against his bonds with renewed vigour when an arm was thrown across his abdomen to keep him from moving too much as Ichigo cried out. It was painful, headily so, but Ichigo's heart was hammering in his chest in a frantic rhythm of need as he keened loudly the moment that those fingers began to move in and out of him in a slow rhythm. Ichigo was horrified to find that he was becoming only more and more aroused as lips sucked against the bite he was sure was bleeding against his inner thigh before they trailed a heated path of licentious fire upwards to nibble at his struggling hips instead. 

Ichigo wanted to wail, startled at the feeling of tears building in the corner of his eyes as his hardened arousal was left alone. 

'There's no coincidence, Ichigo, I had you marked as a Beta when your powers were first awakened. But that old man doesn't explain this stuff to you, he's been suppressing me from helping you, offering you what your heart desires by constantly pitting us against each other when we would work so much better if I just claim you as mine already. We were made for each other, you felt it right, the undeniable pull...the pleasure of my reiatsu pressing into you?' Zangetsu asked and Ichigo nodded dazedly, bringing up his thighs to cradle the white haired being closer to him when his mouth was suddenly plundered by an impatient tongue. He really couldn't think anymore, something inside of him had taken over and was pushing into him from all sides, everything was purely instinctual now.

When they pulled apart, Ichigo twisted in his bonds to follow that mouth as his dark brown eyes began to shimmer in a glow of silver. He was panting for breath, completely forgetting why he had come here in the first place when he gazed pleadingly up at his lover. He wanted something more substantial than those fingers, wanted this being to break him and mould him into something else...Ichigo wanted...

'P-please...I-I w-want—!' The orange haired Shinigami trailed off with a gasp when teeth tugged at the shell of his ear harshly. 

'Hush, King, I'll give you what you want. But ya need trust me. You need to relax, Ichigo, or this is really going to hurt.' Ichigo nodded dazedly, only half listening to those words as a hazy fog of rapture, long since having clouded his mind, settled down more euphorically against his limbs than before. He whined pitifully in frustration though, as those fingers, having moved so perfectly pleasurably inside of him, was suddenly pulled out and he was left empty of all rapturous touch. He sobbed softly, wanting it to come back. But luckily he didn't have to wait long before the rustle of cloth stopped and he arched back abruptly as something much bigger and overwhelmingly intense ripped into him. 

Ichigo was sure he had screamed, his fingers clawing uselessly against the smooth surface of the blade keeping him captive against the building as he sought to ground himself against the pain. He was definitely crying now, feeling shameful tears of relief streak down his cheeks as he was filled up both physically and emotionally. Turning away quite bashfully when a blue tongue licked away at his tears and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and offered him time to adjust. 

'Don't turn away from me, Ichigo. You're mine.' Zangetsu said possessively and Ichigo nodded hazily in agreement, parting his lips for a slow exploration of tongues as he felt himself relax against the painfully full sensation as all inhibitions disappeared under the brush of sheer carnal instinct. He didn't think he could take it much longer, couldn't take much more of the slowness that was threatening to calm his heart and bring back reality Ichigo refused to face. He just wanted to feel this being fill him up, pour his reiatsu into him and forever mark him as his. 

'Z-Zangetsu! P-please!' Ichigo's resolve finally cracked, calling his blade by his true name for the first time that night as something inside of him seemed to click back into place. There was a warm slickness trailing down his thigh that Ichigo was sure was blood but he couldn't care anymore. The pain, the pleasure...it was a heady mixture as it wound and twisted with the completeness streaking through burning veins. Ichigo was losing his mind, low wails of need spilling forth from his lips as everything that had been wrong within him since the beginning began to settle down again. 

He moaned lowly, arching his hips upwards as his head fell back against harsh concrete to bar his neck for his lover as tugging teeth found his skin again and Zangetsu began to move in a steadily rising pace. Ichigo cried out, wrists frantically tugging against his bonds as black nailed fingers dug deeply into his hips to keep him steady as a deep, blissful need began to coil a dangerous need within the pit of Ichigo's stomach. Brown eyes closed under the strain, breaths short and ragged as everything began to shift and change within Ichigo as he felt the steady rise to completeness streaking through his veins. 

It wouldn't be long untill he broke as he reached that all welcoming panicle inside of him. 

'Oh...oh...god...so good. It feels so good!' Ichigo cried in bliss, arching awkwardly against his restraints as his hollow shifted his angle and brushed against something that had him seeing stars as pleasure exploded through him more intensely. 'M-more! S-shit!' Ichigo wailed, still waraji clad feet curling into the side of the building as Ichigo's vision turned completely white. Blood roared through his ears, his every nerve igniting with incredible rapture as every beat of his heart seemed to resonate with the being inside of him's reiatsu pouring so completely into him. He was lost in sensation, abandoned to experience this almost painful, headily needed climax as his very soul was being dismantled under white Zangetsu's touch. 

Ichigo was breathing heavily, every single sound spilling from his lungs headily erotic as he was only barely aware of sharpened canines digging into his shoulder painfully before he was entirely overwhelmed with the push of Zangetsu's power overwhelming him completely and a warm wetness burned deeply inside of him. He cried out weakly in protest, feeling the burn of the mark on the side of his neck pressing into him from all sides as Ichigo suddenly felt his consciousness start to pull away from him. He let it come, having found the trust for this being he seemed to have been lacking since the beginning for some reason. 

Ichigo was drifting through a newly constructed world of ambrosia. 

~~~~ 

Bind My Soul

'Ichigo? King?' A gentle baritone called out to the orange haired Substitute Shinigami gently, fingertips brushing through sweaty orange locks as the tender action forced brown eyes to blink open blearily. Ichigo groaned softly, lazily observing the spread of his inner world resting before him from the warm lap he was curled against. Where did all the water go? The ocean that his world had been sunk beneath had been evaporated. Instead, there was warm sunlight streaking across tanned skin as fluffy white clouds drifted lazily through a blue sky with a soft breeze tracing against a relaxed form tenderly. 

'Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked confusedly, turning on his back to search for his lover. He moaned abruptly though, at the intense pain shooting up his spine just as warm lips pressed softly against the top of his head and pale black nailed fingers twined with his to soothe away the sudden ache streaking across his veins. Oh ow...that was going to affect him for days probably. But the teen tried to ignore it as best he could, he had felt worse after all as he tipped his head back now to hazily observe beautiful golden eyes gazing down at him tenderly. The darker side of Zangetsu grinned down at him slyly before he helped resettle a dark Shihakushō across Ichigo's form with surprisingly gentle fingers and assured movements. 

The instant that he stood and moved away from his beloved though, Ichigo called out to him in panic but his doppelganger merely chuckled over his shoulder as he reappeared seconds later with the sealed form of a black Zangetsu in his hand. Offering the powerful weapon to its master as Ichigo shifted to sit up and eagerly curled his fingers around a familiar hilt. 

'Here, let me help.' The white haired hollow said just as Ichigo pushed himself onto his knees. Warm arms wrapped around a thin waist to keep Ichigo steady as a curious nose nuzzled a warm neck and the teen was pulled onto his feet and straight into a calming, comforting embrace with his back pressed against a strong chest. Causing the orangette to cringe internally as he took notice of the dark marks of red, left behind from his bonds earlier, encircling his wrists quite noticeably. He was sure that they would be bruising quite darkly over the next few days, but Ichigo just couldn't find it in himself to be angry or even annoyed. He was far too content to even feel emotions on that level now. 

He just winced as Zangetsu passed a blue tongue over the sluggishly bleeding wound on the side of his neck that Ichigo hadn't even noticed before. The touch wasn't painful either, strangely erotic as the white haired being suckled on his flesh before a warmth began spreading through Ichigo's veins from the wound itself as warm reiatsu poured straight into his heart in a controlled stream. Ichigo shivered softly, realizing that Zangetsu could calm him entirely, fill him up with a heady warmth and belonging with only a simple pass of his tongue. And as his presence continued to rush into Ichigo near constantly, the Substitute Shinigami purred softly in sheer delight at the touch. 

'Cute,' Zangetsu purred softly. 'You like my claim. Know that, my sweet Ichigo, this mark will forever bind us and will never again disappear.' The white haired hollow noted possessively before he suddenly let go of his mate, turning Ichigo towards him to press his lips against a still damp forehead tenderly in goodbye. 

'You really need to return, King.' He murmured urgently against the top of an orange head when Ichigo curled against his chest again, head resting on a warm chest just where he could hear a steady heartbeat resonating blissfully with his. But Ichigo whined irritably through his haze of contentedness as those words seeped into his mind, he didn't think he could bring himself to move away from the circle of warmth so perfectly wrapped around him as brown eyes gazed dazedly up at his doppelganger. Scowling half heartedly at the chuckle his actions drew when warm arms tightened around a black clad waist. One arm snaked upwards to tip back Ichigo's chin tenderly in order to lock glazed brown orbs with gold set in a sea of black. 

'You just let out a very powerful burst of reiatsu, your old man will be knocking on your door soon. And who knows what he'll do if you don't answer his calls.' Zangetsu warned but Ichigo stubbornly refused to let go. 

'B-but...' Zangetsu sighed softly as he uncurled Ichigo from around his form before pressing a kiss to his cheek tenderly, leaving a flash of warmth in his wake. 

'I know that you have many question, Ichigo. But they are going to have to wait. Return to your world, to your body and sleep. I'll bring you back to me when you're ready.' And with one last lingering kiss to petal pink lips, Ichigo was suddenly thrust from his inner world by a harsh push to his consciousness. He had only a second to flail against the overwhelming sensation and feel just a touch of lingering loss before Zangetsu's warm presence, which Ichigo now realized belonged to his hollow, curled deeply and comfortingly against his soul. Promising never to leave again just as brown eyes snapped open in reality to his bedroom door being forced open violently. 

Ichigo was still slightly dizzy, unbalanced by the bliss streaking against his skin as he watched the surprising sight of his father dressed in a black Shihakushō pushing into his room with quiet alarm and considerable force in his hurried state. A large tanned hand was resting cautiously on the hilt of Engetsu as sharp eyes frantically searched the orangette's room for a threat as he came to a halt in front of his seated son. Brown eyes widening in alarm before he knelt in front of Ichigo in clear concern. But Ichigo's chocolate brown orbs were just gazing up at Isshin calmly, confusedly before he started to shift away at their sudden close proximity. 

'What is it, Dad?' Ichigo inquired in confusion, frowning at the sudden appearance of his father's Shinigami form in front of him. It was a sight he was still trying getting used to after having been left 'blind' for so long. But this was the first time Ichigo had seen such a startling look of alarm tugging at his father's features, even when he was in his serious state. In fact, it reminded the teen of the pained gaze Isshin had given him only a few hours ago when Ichigo had assumed it was his father' blade that was buried in his chest. It was a gaze Ichigo did not like seeing at all, especially knowing that he was the direct cause of it... 

'Are you alright, Ichigo?' Isshin asked in concern, looking quite frazzled by Ichigo's calm reaction. But his strangely fatherly act of concern, made Ichigo blink lazily as he pulled his hands away from where they had been resting against the blade in his lap with a nod. Abruptly standing, even stumbling through several steps, as he tried to find his balance after having staid in such a seated position for so long. Ichigo barely kept back his hiss of pain at the heady ache shooting up his spine, feeling once more the burn of the mark on his neck, which was thankfully covered by the addition to his kosode. But as everything made itself known along with the blissful memory of Zangetsu's touch against his skin, Ichigo groaned softly as Isshin's hand rested on his shoulder to keep him steady and his father once again inquired after his health. 

'I'm fine,' Ichigo said almost irritably, brushing the hand away from his shoulder as he found his balance and gazed almost apologetically at his father. 'Why do you ask?' 

'Geez, your reiatsu nearly made me fall to my knees in the kitchen and your asking me why I'm asking if you're alright? What did you do? Were you attacked?' 

'No,' Ichigo shook his head in the negative; turning to the side in embarrassment as he sheathed Zangetsu form and settled him across his back. 'I was just reacquainting myself with Zangetsu again.' The teen lied smoothly, hoping that Isshin did not inquire about it any further because Ichigo really did not need Goat-Face knowing just what they had been doing. There hadn't really been much talking at all...other than the seductive information giving on white Zangetsu's part. 

'Reacquainting yourself with your Zanpactō? What the hell were you doing? Fighting?' Ichigo shook his head again, completely turning his back on his father now that a slow burn of embarrassment was colouring his nose and cheek. He couldn't take this much longer, even keeping his shoulders straight against the pull of exhaustion was getting difficult when he wanted to do nothing more than sleep so that he could return to his inner world and the arms of his mate. 

'Talking...we were just talking, damn it! Now leave me alone, Oyaji! I want to sleep, I'm tired—.' Ichigo trailed off suddenly as a strong hand descended upon his shoulders and he was turned around forcefully. Troubled brown eyes gazed at Ichigo critically, a stray fingertip coming up to brush the warm skin beneath Ichigo's left eye which instantly caused the teen to jerk back at the unfamiliar touch as he watched concern and confusion furrowing his father's usually goofy features. 

'W-what're you doing?!' Ichigo hissed, breath hitching at the strange action before he pulled back harshly with a scowl marring his features. But Isshin merely remained thoughtful as he scratched his chin. 

'I've never seen those two red marks beneath your eye before, is it something to do with Zangetsu?' 

'Marks, what marks?' Ichigo asked and somewhere in his mind Ichigo was sure he could hear his beloved chuckling at him. 

~Those marks are my claim over you King, now everyone will know just who you belong to.~


	2. Come To Me, Tell Me, Still My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I wasn’t sure what multi-chap fic I was going to be updating today. But I finally managed to gather the inspiration I needed to bring out the second chapter for this. I know that there’s not a lot going on in this chapter, but I’d like to set the tone for what’s to come. It’s my first attempt at M-preg after all. 
> 
> Next chapter’s going to be a lot more interisting as I’ll be bringing all sorts of characters into this. But anyways, thanks for everyone who previously reviewed this. I didn’t think I’d be continuing it but here were are. So thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Come To Me

'Che, arrogant bastard. You marked me without me even knowing. And in such an obvious place too...a little warning beforehand would have been nice, Zangetsu.' Ichigo muttered rather fondly for the dark, seething anger he should be feeling right now. He was hoping for a scathing retort to his words from his Zanpactō though, just so that he could bite back to get rid of the odd frustration that was building steadily through his veins. His heart was still unconsciously seeking to quell the unsettled emotions that had been rising steadily through his mind whilst he had been separated from the arms of his beloved and returned to this world with a forceful push. But Shiro(1*) Zangetsu wasn't taking the bait, remaining stubbornly silent (even when his presence was a soothing constant curled against Ichigo's soul) since the Substitute Shinigami had returned to his body several minutes ago. 

The reaction alone though, left Ichigo feeling a little unsettled as he tiredly rested his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Leaning further beneath the spray of warm water that washed over his form continuously from the running shower head. He just couldn't decide whether he should be ragingly furious at Zangetsu for doing something like that without him really understanding what was happening, or if he should merely let his own overwhelming exhaustion pull him into a restful sleep to sooth away the rapid influx of draining emotions and thoughts that had been driving him insane for a while now. But the more that Ichigo thought about his current situation, the more that he found his anger disappearing back into himself as he leaned back against the tiled wall with overwhelming fatigue. 

Merely allowing the gentle steam from the shower to numbly cloud his senses as the patter of water ran over the back of his neck, warming the sudden cold his father's concerns had instilled within him. Ichigo had quickly found that returning to his body had not been such a good idea. It had instantly transferred all the previous aches and pains left over from his battle against Ginjo along with the burning seer of numbing pain across his spine Zangetsu had left him with as well. And it was still stinging Ichigo now; reminding him that the sticky slide of fluid down his inner thigh was no joke. Everything that had happened to him that night, was becoming a startling reality to his still dazed sense of self. 

And that was not all. 

Ichigo was still highly sensitive to any form of touch, even shivering softly from the caress of the running water. His tanned skin prickling headily with the aftershocks of pleasure and the tender comfort his white haired doppelganger had gifted him as the orangette became far too comforted to actually face the reality of the situation or the consequences that could come with it. It was almost as if the rationality present within Ichigo's mind and the consolation of his body that had been satiated by something it had been craving for, for a very long time; was becoming separated from one another and bridging the gap to restore linear thought to his scattered mind, was only becoming an increasingly difficult task to undertake. 

But maybe Ichigo didn't want to think about it anymore, or have to force himself to react violently to the situation. He merely sighed softly in rising contentment, feeling his concerns slipping away from him completely. Why would he? He was just too tired to be truly angry, didn't think he would ever be either...not when he had been given something so much more substantial and soul deep than being thoroughly fucked into the side of a building barely aware of his own instinctive reactions. Where the orange haired teen was sure the gentle hum present in his very soul was something only Zangetsu could have offered him. Something that Ichigo had desperately yearned for and only his inner hollow could have known how to settle the ache within his heart with. And dare he admit the crazy delusional thought, but Ichigo felt just a little content with the turn of events...more so than he thought was possible. 

Geez, but even thinking about what had transpired in his Inner World brought forth a darkened flush onto tanned cheeks as Ichigo gazed at the bruising marks (now darkening steadily) that traced so obviously across his wrists in rising embarrassment. All he could hope to do was relax his tensed muscles under the tender touch of the running shower, hope not to pass out as it spread warmth so deliciously softly against his skin and allowed his spinning mind to be lulled into a more peaceful, rational state...however long it would take. It was working slowly though, adding warmth to the heaviness of exhaustion that had been chasing through Ichigo's blood as it settled within trembling limbs and the orangette moaned softly in delight to the soothing sensations. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, especially with the tugging on his heart that was calling him back to his Inner World and towards Zangetsu's presence as Ichigo fumbled in the dark to shut off the running water. Feeling much better now after having rinsed off the soap and shampoo that had thoroughly cleaned off the grime and sweat which had been clinging to his form before. Stray, knowing fingertips eagerly clenched around a fluffy blue towel as the teen worked his way through the darkened bathroom unsteadily, drying off messy orange locks and settling dark sleep pants over thin hips and throwing a stray t-shirt over a slightly damp torso as he breathed deeply. 

He had been far too lazy to even turn on the lights when he had entered the bathroom in the first place, something that was perhaps not such a good idea when he could barely walk in a straight line. But there was one thing Ichigo was grateful for, once he had returned to his body the bold swipes of two red lines curving beneath his left eye had disappeared within him. It would have been hell trying to explain that one to his friends and family...especially since such obvious 'tattoos' were banned in school and not everyone would approve of what had happened. 

Unconsciously however, Ichigo had lain his left palm across the bite mark carved deeply into the skin of his neck, trying to forget his distressing thoughts in the process of the action. But he was left shuddering instead, when the thrum of reiatsu sealed within the wound danced eagerly across his skin and settled headily within his blood. Knowing full well that the white haired hollow within him could forcibly calm his panicked reaction with the swipe of a tongue or send ragging sensations of utter bliss streaking across his flesh with a brush of his reiatsu alone. It was with this that Ichigo knew it would become something he would have to look out for, especially because it could clearly affect his senses quite heavily. 

'Fuck...' He cursed uncharacteristically, running curious fingertips over the broken flesh and the touch of blood that still lingered there over and over again with an irritable growl. Wondering just how he was going to be explaining this one later as he sought to sooth away the sting that was still present within the wound. But Ichigo soon found himself humming softly instead, creating a strange purring noise in the back of his throat as pleasured bliss shot sparks of need across his skin at the tentative, exploration of his fingertips. He groaned softly, it was tugging harshly on his heart in a delicious rush, pulling a soft 'oh' pulled from parted lips as the orangette leaned back against the bathroom wall to catch his suddenly stuttering breaths. Pulling his hand away as if burnt by his reaction, Ichigo absently observed the smear of red across his fingers in a uncertain haze... 

How the hell could such a simple act from him alone create such pleasured sparks? And it felt so good too, nearly drowning the orangette in a new rush of contentedness as Ichigo stumbled blindly through the hallways. Luckily tomorrow wasn't a school day so he could sleep late, as long as he locked his door to keep his father out. But he knew very well, in his Shinigami form the black and white addition to his kosode that protected the back of his neck, had hidden the startlingly sexual mark from his father's overly concerned eyes earlier. Tomorrow however, it would be in full view and that worried the orangette a little, not knowing what explanation to give in return. 

Wounds acquired in his Inner World, showed up in his living body later as well. Perhaps Zangetsu could help him with that, he thought absently as Ichigo gratefully sunk beneath the warm sheets of his bed exhaustedly. Pulling a light blue comforter over his still slightly damp form as dazed chocolate brown eyes finally fell shut. Ichigo crossing his arms over his waist unconsciously and protectively when his mind finally fell freely and deeply into unconsciousness mere seconds after he had lain his head upon the soft, feather pillows. A soft noise of satisfaction spilling from petal pink lips the instant that dazed chocolate brown eyes once more blinked open to find his Inner World spread out before him. 

Before he could have stopped himself, Ichigo had felt his soul returning to this place once more. Not because of someone tugging him here or the insatiable need to talk to his Zanpactō, but because Ichigo wanted to feel the comfort that Shiro Zangetsu's arms could offer him. He wanted to encircle himself in them again, recalling headily the short few moments they had spent together before he had been forced to return his world again. The orangette had felt so at home where he had been, never wanting to leave that perfect enclosure of warmth...and his soul was calling out for it again. After so long of cutting himself off from human contact, from finding consolation in another, returning here felt soothingly welcome for Ichigo's exhausted form as he tentatively stepped towards the place where his Zanpactō's rising presence was the strongest. Actively seeking out the one tied to his soul so irrevocably and needily now. 

'Zangetsu?'

'I'm here.' The returning call came reassuringly, a shift in the air alerting Ichigo's to his counterpart's presence in the vast world that was beginning to blur before his eyes. 'Back so soon, King?' White Zangetsu asked with a soft leer, his white shihakushō clad form seated on the side of a blue building with one of his knees drawn up. A lazy arm curled around his drawn up leg as fathomless golden eyes flickered open the instant that Ichigo entered his range of senses. A black nailed hand lifting from the hilt of his white blade to beckon his beloved closer to him, where the white haired being was forced to frown however when Ichigo stubbornly stood still where he was. An array of indecisive emotions flickering across pink dusted cheeks as averted chocolate brown eyes became the prelude to a heady scowl furrowing tangerine brows; inadvertently causing his white haired doppelganger to sigh in exasperation. Sharp golden eyes noticing those long tanned fingers tugging at the hem of dark blue t-shirt uncertainly, not sure what to do with himself now that he had come face to face with his claiming Alpha again. 

'Oh, for heaven's sake! I'm not going to bite, not unless you want me to!' Zangetsu snapped, dragging Ichigo's attention fully back on him with a jerk as the white haired hollow leaned back on one of his palms unthreateningly and called Ichigo closer to him again with a warning growl. 'Don't be stubborn now, King, it's far too late to be bashful.' Zangetsu purred with a lascivious grin, much more amused with his Beta's reaction than he should have been when the both of them were lingering on the edge of overwhelming fatigue. 

'You're the one who came to me this time, I did not call you, Ichigo. So come here, my King, and lay down. I know exactly what it is that you want.' And he did know, rearranging himself to welcome Ichigo closer to him with a soft, endearing smile that the orangette's eyes missed in his half lidded, averted gaze. 

'You just couldn't leave the questions until after you got some rest first, hmm? I thought I told you I'd call you back to me when you were ready, not for you to come here barely able to stand as it is.' Zangetsu chided in a scolding tone but Ichigo barely even heard him, settling himself between his beloved's thighs, the Substitute Shinigami comfortably rested his ear against a warm chest. Seeking out the steady beat of a heart to lull him into oblivion as he moaned softly in delight, eyes closing in utter bliss when black nailed fingers lifted to gently card through hair and a free hand came up to rest against the mark digging deeply into the side of his neck. Reiatsu flowing soothingly into his entire being as Ichigo murmured softly in contentment at the calming action. 

'Knowing you, Ichi, you probably came here unconsciously again.' His doppelganger noted and Ichigo nodded softly, allowing Zangetsu to revel softly in his Beta's reaction towards him. Ichigo eagerly curled closely to Zangetsu's side without even having needed any persuasion to come to him other than his scolding words. He must really have been tired if he had come here, dressed in his sleeping clothes and barely even able to stand as Zangetsu chuckled softly against the top of an orange head. Pulling the sleepy teen firmly against a warm chest so that he could lay a chin against damp spiky orange locks and his arms wound protectively around Ichigo's waist. Golden eyes gazing tenderly at the flicker of red marks that traced seductively beneath a closed left eye now that Ichigo had come in contact with his Alpha again and he relaxed back against his beloved without reservation. 

And with that action alone, Zangetsu knew Ichigo was far too exhausted to even be thinking rationally to curl so sweetly up to him without putting up much more of a biting fuss. 

'It doesn't matter, King, if you sleep here or in your world...but rest you'll get all the same. I'll stay beside you untill you wake, only then will I answer your questions if you'll let me.' But the orangette barely even heard his words, not really paying attention to the world as he drifted off into a deep and all consuming slumber that was plagued by no nightmares and no harsh recalls of his past whatsoever. Surrounding himself so perfectly with what his soul had been calling out for, had been pleading for as everything in his world seemed to right itself once more. 

All Ichigo could vaguely ask himself was why he hadn't done this sooner, or why he had always shown such aversion to this part of Zangetsu that was clearly offering him much more protection than the Old Man ever did. Come to think of it, Zangetsu Ossan barely spoke to him at all, and when he did, it was always in such complicated riddles that it left Ichigo's mind spinning instead. But it didn't matter, the both of them, he was sure, were a part of him. And with that alone, his bitter thoughts and lingering concerns left as quickly as they had come to drown him in a dazed but welcoming slumber instead. 

~~~~

Tell Me

Sleep had claimed Ichigo for a very long and well deserved rest after that. Where he was sure to spend the next long hours of restful peace, slumbering on in a gentle tranquillity that doused him in the much needed comfort that white Zangetsu's presence curled so protectively around him had offered irrevocably. The only thing that he was vaguely aware of was the subtle spread of reiatsu that was constantly mixing with his through the rush of his blood, leaving a contended heaviness within tired limbs as it skimmed the top of Ichigo's consciousness to keep him wrapped in the thick and heady blanket of pure consolation. And until it became time to wake again, Ichigo slept for the first time in many months without having his dreams tainted with restless images and unsettled emotions like before. 

When he finally did wake, even when it was without his consent and in great reluctance, it was to the tickling sensation of warm lips pressing against his forehead briefly before a tender nose moved downwards to nuzzle the side of his neck teasingly. Pressing expertly against the bold mark Zangetsu had left behind earlier as Ichigo groaned softly in annoyance to the gentle action. Irritable fingers swatting away at the tender rousing touches, the orangette sought to burrow himself further into his beloved's restrictive arms as he simply refused to be roused into consciousness any further. He was still too tired, his soul far too drawn out to want to face reality as a whine spilled past his lips and he pressed his nose firmly against the gentle brush of a white kosode that tickled his cheeks and nose headily as secure arms tightened around his waist in consolation. 

A brief flicker of triumph ignited through Ichigo's veins as tanned fingers gained a stubborn purchase in spiky white locks and he gave an irritable tug; desperately trying to dislodge those sly lips and a swiping blue tongue that was now snaking against the side of his neck rather pleasurably. God, it was driving him insane as he growled lowly in his throat when they just wouldn't stop their assault and his mind was fast becoming fused with his rising consciousness. Something Ichigo did not want to happen right now. But he was writhing against the caress, moaning lowly as he tried to convey his wish to stay asleep before a gasped breath hitched painfully in his chest. Tugging teeth had just found purchase against the shell of his ear in retaliation, forcing Ichigo to lay back against a strong chest as Zangetsu bit into the cartilage tenderly. Sharpened canines dragging a breath of surprise into resisting lungs as a spark of pain ignited deeply within Ichigo's heart. 

'Hn...ow...ow...hurts!' He whined incoherently, shuddering against the assault with a noisy whimper. 

'Wake up, I-chi-go. How long are you going to pretend to be asleep, King? It's about time you came back to me.' A teasing voice purred; the rush of a cool breath against a saliva slickened trail chasing a shiver across Ichigo skin when a warm and moist puff of air skittered along Ichigo's temple and he immediately stiffened against the unexpected caress. Tanned fingers clenching around white fabric harshly as he tried to find purchase for the out of control sensation streaking through his veins. Drawing his hand away from white hair at Zangetsu's low growl of warning, his inner hollow's name soon fell from parted lips in an unexpected breathy cry when Ichigo tried to arch into the teasing touch that was chasing a slow burning need through his blood headily. 

It was impossible, he was already shivering against the embrace curled so perfectly around him, his nose and cheek rubbing comfortingly against a white kosode as he tried to burn the memory of that intoxicating, lingering, scent into his skin—. 

'Nggh! No, s-stop it, Zangetsu! 'M tired...le' me sleep, damn it!' The orangette slurred unenthusiastically, shuddering unexpectedly when he suddenly felt his entire world tilting dangerously to the side. The overwhelmingly powerful presence of Shiro Zangetsu invading Ichigo's mind and soul as he was abruptly flipped over with no remorse. The warm body he had been laying comfortably against, pulling away so suddenly that the back of his head fell against the side of the building and a looming presence settled itself between his legs instead. Ichigo's white haired doppelganger easily taking advantage of his Beta's dishevelled state and tired limbs as he made himself comfortable between Ichigo's thighs, which had become sensually parted in the tumble he had taken onto his back. Ichigo's legs however, instinctively tightened against the being hovering over his form so dominatingly of their own accord. Cradling Zangetsu's warm body closer to him as a low sound of warning reverberated through the air when the orangette fought too harshly against the grip that now pinned his wrists to surface he was being held captive against. 

'NO! Enough, let me go! Let me go! Not again...let me go, Zangetsu!' Ichigo cried in rising frustration, feeling a harsh flush dotting his cheeks hotly at the suggestive position he was in and cursing his eyes that struggled to snap open to perceive his world around him for possible dangers. It was—. 

The resounding noise of undeniable discontent from his Alpha however, had Ichigo shuddering in submission intuitively when he had unconsciously challenged Zangetsu with his actions and words. He instantly stopped squirming against the white haired Zanpactō's grip, tilting his head back to expose the mark on his neck as dazed chocolate brown eyes were forced to flutter open to the impossible pull of his waking state. He was no longer able to deny the commands whispered against the skin of neck, no longer able to keep himself wrapped up in the comforting embrace of tranquillity when Zangetsu suddenly sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss that forced his lingering mind into harsh reality once more. 

Leaving the orangette to directly tense against the overwhelming embrace in uncertainty, dragging in a gasp of surprise along with the press of a sly tongue pushing into his mouth as he sought to break free once more from Zangetsu's tightening grip. That was until he found his irritation fading away with a brush of domineering reiatsu against his skin, fingertips slyly slipping beneath his shirt to press an overwhelming flood of power into his heart as he eagerly tangled his tongue with another's instead. Completely forgetting what he was so angry about in the first place or why he was fighting the grip as his shoulders fell back against the surface he was lain back upon. Winding his now freed hands around the back of a pale neck, Ichigo arched into his beloved's touch with a resounding moan of sheer and utter unadulterated pleasure. 

Brown eyes fluttered half-mast in a lidded, sensual gaze as he fought through the rising rapture echoing in his blood, colouring his brown eyes a shade darker as a strange noise that was caught between and a hum and purr, passed unbidden of his permission by his parted lips, and echoed throughout the recesses of his Inner World rather loudly for the softness if was made with. The small noise alone though, caused sly pale lips to curl into a smirk against their intimate kiss. Shiro Zangetsu pulling away with a lick to his lips as he broke the sensuous string of saliva that had still been connecting their tongues together and a warm nose rested against his forehead in a tender touch before lips pressed there in praise as well. 

'Z-Zangetsu...let me sleep, please.' Ichigo whined softly, seeking to close his eyes again but gold and black eyes invaded his blurry vision irrevocably. A warm forehead pressed against his and warm puffs of air skittered across his cheeks warmly as Ichigo felt his breath hitching within his chest. Bending backwards to create some space between them as the orangette felt suddenly overwhelmed at the proximity between the two of them. His blood was roaring deafeningly in his ears, his mind suddenly forgetting he was even tired at all as a dark flare of red rushed across tanned cheeks. Ichigo's heart was hammering painfully against his chest as he felt his whole world coming to a stop around him. It was almost as if everything was melting away from around him, his consciousness centring around only one single focal point as those golden eyes bored deeply and perfectly into his very soul. 

'Z-Zangetsu...what—?' Ichigo asked, a frown furrowing his tangerine brows, finally allowed to sit up as the white haired being pulled away. Leaning back against his palms to distribute his uneven weight more, Ichigo watched vaguely with a lingering yawn as Zangetsu settled himself beside his beloved now. Absently twining their fingers together before he brought the back of Ichigo's hand up for a caste kiss, smirking headily at the mortified scowl and simultaneous flush it dragged across tanned cheeks when Ichigo tried to wrench his hand back from the tightened grip. His mind suddenly screaming and yelling through the events that had lead him here, refusing to accept it as he tried to place some distance between them again. But Zangetsu wasn't having it, shaking his head in the negative when a sudden seriousness entered his usually leering gold eyes. 

'Stay still, Ichigo.' He commanded and Ichigo felt anger igniting through his body again, simmering beneath the surface of his skin at the prospect of being played with so easily. But it left as quickly as it came when a stray fingertip reached forward to trace the tender skin beneath his left eye softly, igniting a foreign sensation of calm through his blood as Ichigo whimpered softly. Leaning forward to shamelessly get more as his entire being became centred around his white haired doppelganger once more and a warm temple was laid in his lap instead. Sly black fingernails buried the tanned fingers of his captured hand in messy white locks, subtly telling him what to do as Ichigo complied. 

'Shush and stay still, no fighting back, no shouting because what I'll be answering now is going to cause quite stir within your soul.' Zangetsu warned, a soft nose nuzzling the loose fabric of Ichigo's black sleep pants and the thigh beneath it, inadvertently causing Ichigo to shiver at the touch. Feeling his own fingers carding through white locks instinctively, seeking to offer his beloved what he asked for without even a word being passed between them; Ichigo felt his eyelids falling shut against the pull of his lingering exhaustion again. But sharpened black nails slipping beneath his t-shirt stopped that, especially as they trailed dangerously low towards the hem of his pants. Affectively causing dazed brown eyes snapped open in surprise with a noisy gasp, leaving Ichigo to scowl deeply at the chuckle his white doppelganger made in response to his reaction. 

'Ah, ah~, King. Don't fall asleep now, I know that you're still tired but bear with me for a while, okay? It's time to wake, Ichi, trust me. There's only about half an hour untill your old man breaks down your bedroom door and charges inside to wake you. I'll give you a chance to ask all the questions that you want to know now, Ichigo. We don't have much time before you have to return but I can at least answer them truthfully.' And at the soft spoken words of sincerity, Ichigo suddenly found his mind reeling with information. His wakened consciousness now forced to run through all the dark, dangerous and odd questions that had been floating against the tip of his tongue for a while now. To suddenly find one to ask was near impossible but before he could stop himself, it was pulled forth from his lips as he felt Shiro Zangetsu shift against him to bring them closer and he quietly listened to every word that his Beta spoke. 

'I-if I've been born like this, like you said. Then why have I never felt this before, you know the—.' The orangette trailed off in frustration, not able to complete his thoughts for fear of ruining the control over the flush on his cheeks he had gained. But luckily he did not need to as Zangetsu seemed to know what he was asking. Humming against the orangette's lap, Zangetsu leaned back into Ichigo's carding fingertips with a contented noise of acceptance as golden eyes fluttered shut behind pale lashes at the Zanpactō's own exhaustion. A soft murmur of his breath brushing teasingly against the skin of Ichigo's wrist as the orangette tilted his chocolate brown eyes towards the sky to hide the dusting of pink that coloured his cheeks in any case. 

'Need? Instinct within you? The rush in your veins when I'm close or you are confronted by a strong dominating hollow like you felt with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? I'm surprised that you can recall such details from last night after the state I left you in.' Zangetsu noted with an amused snicker, quieting down though when Ichigo tightened his grip in spiky white locks with a scoff of irritation at the mention of those two names. 'It's like I told you, King, it's because you were too young to understand and we were together for only a short time. You may have unconsciously felt it...especially when you stormed into Hueco Mundo to protect the one you see as a part of your 'young'. But your soul wasn't developed enough yet, your powers still far too unstable to support the soul deep bond that is slowly being forged between us. You won't be experiencing your first cycle of heat for a few weeks still and only then will you truly be considered a mature Beta.' Zangetsu noted, frowning at the look of alarm that swam into brown eyes as Ichigo looked towards him now with utter confusion. 

'First cycle of heat? 'Young?'? Mature Beta? Soul deep bond? What are you—!' Zangetsu quickly cut off the ragging torrent of words and questions he saw coming by pressing a single black nailed finger across petal pink lips, quieting Ichigo's concern with a tender smile and a chuckle of amusement as he turned on his back to better observe the play of emotions across Ichigo's features in case any true alarm and panic was shown. 

'You really don't wait to ask the most difficult questions do you, King?' Zangetsu asked with a sigh. 'Trust you to pick up on those subtle words first. You couldn't just ask me about how I can calm you down, how I marked you, how I can send you into a state of lust or if I can heal you before your father sees my claim? It would have been so much easier on you but you just had to ask that one. The one I know is going to make you either go into shock or try to tear me to pieces later on when it finally settles into reality.' Zangetsu muttered in subtle exasperation. 

'You're turning eighteen in the next few months right?' At Ichigo hesitant nod, Zangetsu sighed softly as he closed his eyes in contemplation. 

'Right, then that means you'll be entering your first cycle of heat on your birthday, and it also means that you'll become mature. So let's make this quite simple to understand. When claiming a mate, and I mean a life mate, Ichigo, hollows have a set system of dominance in Alphas and submission in Betas. You are a Beta, incredibly strong with an unwavering instinct to protect those close to you, especially your family and 'young'. And I mean instinctive Ichigo, what you did to Ulquiorra and Aizen is nothing in comparison to what you are truly capable of when you feel either your mate is threatened or your family is in any true danger.' The white haired doppelganger noted softly, observing Ichigo's reaction as he tilted his head to the side to indicate he was listening intently. 

'I'm an Alpha on the other hand, a little less honourable in that aspect as I'm more of the possessive one. I like to stand at the top, to claim dominance over others and I don't bow down to anyone but you, even when it is reluctantly. The only being that I will ever take care of as possessively, even more so than your own instincts, is my mate, Ichigo. And after last night that means you and any of the offspring that our union will create—.' The white haired doppelganger was forced to trail off as he saw those chocolate brown eyes suddenly darkening in alarm, widening in surprise as petal pink lips parted with a raggedly drawn breath. 

'Tsk! Don't interrupt me, King! Let me finish because this ties in to everything you just asked. Your first cycle of heat this year is very important, Ichi, because it means that you'll be going through some changes to your soul. You'll become able to bear younglings. Beta's are not only there to protect their mates and family, but they can procreate as well. That's the reason why they are so uncommonly strong and so very rare to find. Strong Alphas usually have an intense desire to kill them off before they can mature, just because their strength threatens the dominant's rule over the subjects that usually gather around them. The reason why Grimmjow was so hell bent on killing you in your fight before, King. Ah but why am I telling you this?' Zangetsu asked with a scoff. A deep scowl tugging at his furrowed brow as he noted the stubbornly defiant and disbelieving glare that had entered his Beta's chocolate brown orbs. Ichigo had even crossed his arms over his chest defensively, the classic pose he adopted that told the world he was not believing a word Zangetsu had just spoken to him. 

'You'll not believe me until you have experienced it first hand for yourself, Ichigo, am I right? But this time, King, it's not going to be so much fun afterwards to learn control over your instincts again.' Zangetsu cautioned, suddenly sitting up as Ichigo refused to look him in the eye, his mind still clearly caught up in the rush of new, dizzying, information that his doppelganger had given him as the white haired hollow suddenly and unexpectedly flicked his black nailed forefinger against a furrowed tangerine brow. 'Do me a favour, Ichigo, and ask your Dad about Shinigami coming into maturity, especially the males. Because he's going to tell you the same thing I just told you. Don't look at me like that,' Zangetsu murmured with a leer, resting his forehead against Ichigo's calmingly as he laid his hand against a frantically beating heart to sooth it into a more natural rhythm again. 

'The construction of my soul is not much different than theirs and neither is yours. Speak to your father, King, because I'm not lying to you. The only difference we posses from him and any of your Shinigami friends is our system of Alphas and Betas and the instinct to mate. That's it. But seeing as you'll not believe me, we'll have to wait until your birthday before the real fun begins.' Zangetsu chuckled with a deadly smirk, suddenly hovering over Ichigo's form as he pushed him back against the building. Each of his palms resting beside an array of messy orange locks that feathered around Ichigo's head as the wind picked up around them. Warm lips briefly pressing a kiss to the tip of Ichigo's nose before Zangetsu drew back and prepared to push his beloved back into consciousness in his world. 

'One more thing before I let you go, Ichi. The soul deep bond I was talking about, it's like a lifeline of reishi that is being forged between us at the moment. It is literally weaving our souls together, but it'll take about a week before it is at it's strongest point. It's still too new now, but know that the bond that ties us together will allow us to sometimes perceive when we are in trouble or need help. So the next time that you feel threatened, the next time that our bond is being trodden upon by others hurting you or seeking to claim what is mine, I'll appear by your side to protect you.' 

'Whenever you are in distress, whenever you need someone to calm you or merely wish to be comforted, I'll come to you. So there's no more reason to fear anything that's going on. I will always protect you, my King. I was not lying when I told you that, I have never lied to you before.' Shiro Zangetsu promised sincerely but Ichigo could only nod dazedly at his words. His mind was still spinning far too fast to truly take in any of the information Zangetsu was whispering so promisingly and seductively in his ear. He was far too bothered by the fact that he may able to bear children in the future and—.

'I'll see you again soon, King. Now go shut up that infuriating father of yours, he's driving even me insane and then get some more rest. The forging of the bond between us will take quite a bit out of you, out of the both of us for the next few days.' 

~~~~ 

Still My Heart 

Dazed chocolate brown eyes snapped open in startled surprise; blinking owlishly at the overwhelming push of reality swimming back into the focus as a headily resting gasp was drawn into heaving lungs. The sudden bright sunlight, creeping in from the partially open curtains, sought to temporarily blind Ichigo through its intensity as he felt his world spinning around him at the information echoing loudly and incessantly through his head. The window that he had unconsciously left open the night before, inviting inside the brush of cool morning air as he desperately sought to burrow himself further and further into the gentle warmth of his blankets just to forget what Shiro Zangetsu had just told him.

He hadn't even able to ask half of what had been running through his mind, not even half of what was truly important, Ichigo thought to himself with a disappointed sigh. His brown eyes, now ringed in dark circles from lack of sleep and lingering exhaustion, tried to fall shut again in an attempt to forget his newly acquired status as a damned Beta that could—. Fuck, it wasn't even funny. Ichigo couldn't even think about those words without feeling as if his mind would implode in on itself and drag his sanity along with it. He was even shuddering at the information that was bouncing around against his skull in a subtle ache; trying despairingly to wrap his mind around the mere possibility that he could bear children. 

Ichigo was sure he was going into shock, shivering underneath the blankets of his bed as he barely even heard the constant calls of his name from the other side of door that his father's usual morning antics created. It was not helping the haze of concern that had settled across his mind, not helping him find purchase in the sudden surreal situation at all. And it sure as hell didn't help his sudden sense of detachment when his bedroom door was flung open with a deafening cry of: 'GOOOD MOOORNING! III-CCHI-GGOO!' before he only had a second to wonder how his father had managed to get inside when he had locked the door the night before, and an instinctive need to defend himself crept into his mind headily. Forcing Ichigo's reactions to come forth without him really needing to pay any attention at all. 

'SHUT UP, OYAJI!' Ichigo yelled, 'You're fucking noisy!' He cursed, glazed and glassy brown eyes lazily turning towards the flying form rushing towards him with a heady war cry. Expert fingers absently deflected the leg seeking to swipe across his torso, blocking it midair before the orangette grabbed a hold of his father's ankle and a rush of sudden superior strength allowed him to throw the older male towards the open window beside him. Ducking beneath the failing body intuitively as he cringed at the volume of his father's now echoing shout. Isshin's cry of unusual surprise, the only thing Ichigo was vaguely aware of outside of the argument ragging within his mind as he saw strong fingers hanging onto his windowsill through distant and detached eyes. His father having caught the outside ledge just in time before he could have taken a tumble towards the ground...

The spiky black haired Shinigami however, was trying desperately to pull himself up from his purchase once again. Recreating a scene that was fast becoming far too familiar in the Kurosaki Household as he grunted in the apparent effort it would take to crawl through Ichigo's window and towards safety. He was frowning deeply though, only now taking notice of the distant haze within his son's usually fiery brown eyes and the ashen pale features that were staring up at him. Looking right through him at something much more compelling as the orangette shifted to sit up in his bed, long tanned fingers curling in his sheets as he breathed rather calmly. Isshin cursed the sight, this was the second time in one day that he had seen that look and he didn't like it, especially because of the way that Ichigo seemed to completely fade into himself with no perception of the outside world around him. 

'Ah~! Ichigo! Daddy's beautiful son, what's the matter? You're as pale as a sheet, did you see a ghost?' He asked and Ichigo scoffed in clear annoyance, life creeping back into his eyes with a cringe as the teen chocked around the terrible joke. Damn, at least he had he enough sense in him to not care but merely gazed absently at his father's form that was slowly shuffling his way through his window again. He'd have half a mind to close the damn thing on him and leave his father to tumble to the ground just for that, but Ichigo found his mind catching on some of the words Zangetsu had spoken to him instead. Recalling the words spoken to him not too long ago, the orangette suddenly found his mind snapping back into a more solid state of reality as he turned towards his father with an inquisitive frown. 

'That's not funny Dad,' Ichigo pointed out in disappointment, rubbing irritably at the sleep that had settled in the corner of his eyes with a barely suppressed yawn. The sudden seriousness and concern that furrowed his tangerine brows, instantly halted his father's progress through the window as he stilled his movements and waited for his child to say whatever it was that was weighing on his mind. 'This going to sound really weird, Oyaji, but can male Shinigami bear children?' Before Ichigo could have stopped himself to think over his words, it had already drifted past his lips and he was forced to jerk back at his father's instantaneous reaction. There was only a single moment spent in silence as the spiky black haired father frowned deeply through the information his mind was now trying to process. A heady flush of deep and dark red spreading across his nose as he suddenly lost his balance, falling from the window sill in sheer surprise and panic. A loud, wailing cry of alarm echoing into the distance as gravity tugged him two stories towards the unforgiving ground below. 

A resounding 'Oof!' was the only sound the older male made as he crashed into the ground before he cupped his hand over his mouth, dazed brown eyes staring up at the open window with sheer surprise. 'IIICCCHIIIGOO! THAT WAS MEAN! Don't surprise Daddy like that, damn it! I could have gotten hurt!' The black haired male yelled up at his spiky orange haired son, who was by now passively observing him through the open window with a lazy shrug. Not at all fazed by his father's cries as he willed his mind to start making sense of reality again and he only briefly leaned out of the window to make sure his father was unhurt. No matter how nonchalantly he could have acted, Ichigo still felt protective as he gazed at Isshin slowly climbing to his feet and dusting off his knees. Leaving the orangette to not be surprised by the fact that the older male was completely unhurt and sharp brown orbs were gazing up at him with a spark of amusement and mischief. 

'My son's growing up if he can surprise me so much with such an inventive way that I fell out of his window!' He yelled in return and Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Shifting the warm sheets away from his hips with a sigh as he prepared to test his uneven coordination on his feet, still headily aware of a numb ache shooting up his spine. 

'I wasn't joking, Dad!' Ichigo yelled back with annoyance, barely even hearing his sister's sudden scolding voice ringing from downstairs that they were getting too loud. It was assured that they were going to wake the neighbours at this rate, but Ichigo didn't care as he tested his balance on unsteady feet. He may as well stay awake now, seeing as his father wouldn't let him sleep any further before he decided to throw one more retort over his shoulder for having his serious question ignored. 'Since you don't want to tell me, I'll just go ask Urahara-san myself, besides I need to go see if Chad and Inoue are alright as well.' And with that said, the window was forced shut with a resounding click as Ichigo grabbed at long sleeved shirt in his closet. Cringing internally at the dark, obvious marks that still encircled his wrists as he was forced to cover them up. But the instant that he passed by the mirror in his room, he was surprised to find that the sexual claim mark carved upon the side of his neck, was gone. 

Only a white scar was left behind, even when Ichigo could still feel his beloved's reiatsu pushing deeply into the wound. 

The newly reinstated Substitute Shinigami smiled softly, silently thank his white haired doppelganger as Zangetsu must have healed it the night before. He still wound a light blue scarf around his neck though, just to be sure and so that no questions could be asked as he tried to snap himself into a more attentive state by locking away the information his white haired hollow had given him until he would be ready to face it again. His father had thankfully gone quiet again, probably too shocked to answer, much like Ichigo's reaction was, as the teen chuckled at the dark flush he had seen across his father's cheeks mere moments before. He really couldn't face breakfast now, so instead he only got something to drink from the kitchen. Saying a brief farewell to his two sisters as he braved the streets towards the one man he would rather not ask for such information. But seeing as Isshin wasn't going to answer him...someone would eventually have to, and the blonde haired shopkeeper was the only one that Ichigo would trust right now. 

Ichigo shivered softly as he felt his beloved's presence curling lazily against his soul again, sure that this time his white haired doppelganger was probably sleeping. It was probably why Zangetsu had not answered Ichigo earlier that night as well. He couldn't still the soft smile of indulgence that spread across his lips, the sensation alone chasing away any of his previous misgivings as he transversed the well trodden road towards the Urahara Shoten. 

~Oyasumi, Zangetsu. Sorry for keeping you awake. And even if I'm still sceptical, thank you all the same for sharing your information.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* Shiro – White (I’m using this word as I’m not sure if I’ll be calling Hichigo Zangetsu through this entire fic and working it in here now, can later be used and shortened by Ichigo as well.)
> 
> Okay, I think that covers it all. Sorry for my abrupt author’s notes but I’m really tired and cannot think of much else to add. So please leave me a review if you’re so kind, I’d really appreciate it. 
> 
> Ja Ne
> 
> Chocolate Carnival


	3. A Breathless Truth, Don't Deceive, Break My Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done, it took so much just to get this chapter flowing correctly. But I’m glad, I managed to do as I wanted even when the ending was a little different to how I planned it. I’m sorry that this is so late, but I’ve been so busy that I’ve been struggling to keep regular updates on all my Multi-chap fics. 
> 
> Anyways, there’s a little warning for a lime in this chapter, which I am sure some of you will enjoy. I sure did enjoy writing it and then the angst just started flowing after that and I couldn’t stop it. So hopefully that will satisfy your cravings for that as well. Another warning as this story will from now on contain Spoilers for Chapter 540 of the Manga and onwards.
> 
> Please enjoy.

A Breathless Truth

What was he doing here again? Ichigo asked himself with a little curse to his stupidity, going over the struggling questions rushing into his mind for the hundredth time since he had awoken that morning, stepped out of the Kurosaki Clinic and transversed the well trodden path towards the familiar outline of the Urahara Shoten. Now; seated at the low table in a very recognizable tearoom, the orange haired Substitute Shinigami felt distinctly out of place with the unusually stoic presence of the shopkeeper seated across from him. Chocolate brown eyes gazing confusedly at the looming presence of the Candy Shop owner. The older man had not made a single move or said a single word since having pushed a glass of water towards his orange haired guest despite the little frown of intrigue that was tugged across a blonde brow. A familiar stripped bucket hat was also unusually resting on the floor beside him, that annoying white fan closed but tapping curiously against a pouting bottom lip in thought. 

Ichigo was getting irritated. It had been nearly ten minutes since Urahara had lead him here, silenced him with the wave of a hand before Ichigo could have asked any of his bubbling questions and had been staring at the orangette like this for nearly the full time that he had been here. And damn it, it was annoying. Ichigo's rising displeasure showing at the deep scowl that was traced across his twitching tangerine brow and his restless eyes that were turning everywhere but in the direction of the sharp, analytical gaze that was present within grey orbs. It was kind of unnerving finding himself back here though; a place that had become the beginning and endpoint for many of his misadventures into other dimensional worlds and completed missions in this town. Returning here, it was almost as if everything that had happened to him had become full circle again and even when it was a comforting thought that Ichigo once again had a right to step onto these premises, this man's thoughtful presence was filling his mind with trepidation instead. 

'W-what?! What are you looking at?! I'm not an interisting inanimate object for you to study, Geta-Boushi!' Ichigo eventually snapped, his raging irritation getting a hold of his emotions as he shuddered under the intensity of that gaze. He simply couldn't take it anymore, it felt as if this man was going to discover all of his secrets just by looking at him and then he'd tease Ichigo to hell and back because of it. And with a trickle of sweat already trailing sickly down a pale temple, sticking strands of bright orange to his skin as the heat of an overly warm spring day began to adhere to his body; the orange haired teen just wanted to find some consolation for his out of control thoughts and wavering emotions before crawling back into bed again. Just to try and get rid of the overwhelming fatigue that was saturating his veins so wholly. 

Zangetsu hadn't been kidding, Ichigo noted. He felt tired...way too tired to dealing with this shit and it was showing now with his fingertips that tapped an irritate rhythm against his black jean clad thigh and the headache inducing frown that was furrowing his brow even further. Ichigo was not a happy teen, not happy at all...

'Hmm...how fascinating...' A subdued voice suddenly purred and Ichigo growled lowly in warning. 

'Spit it out, Old Man.' Ichigo hissed, 'Say what you want to say or I'll―.' 

'Oh my~! So testy today Kurosaki-san. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed~?' The older man sang playfully as he snapped open his white fan to conceal a sly, knowing smile from Ichigo's narrowed brown gaze. 'I'm sorry I was staring for so long and if I've offended you, but I just cannot figure out what is that you did to yourself, Kurosaki-san. I have never felt your reiatsu and overwhelming power so still and calm before. It's usually a ragging torrent of out of control vastness that cannot be contained, but now, it's like there's a frightening rested stillness within you that's keeping it locked beneath still waters. And you know what they say, 'beneath the deep waters, the dragon sleeps'(1*).' Ichigo frowned at the words abruptly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth in thought as he shrugged listlessly at the words. 

It was somewhat true, Ichigo had to admit. He didn't feel as unbalanced as he always had, there was no desperate need for 'something precious' to fill the emptiness inside of his heart anymore or the subtle brush of eternal longing that had stained his soul for as long as he could remember. It was just right, like it should have always been like this, he thought. Ichigo was content, felt much calmer than he had before and was finally able to grasp a hold of the powers inside of him that he was so sure had been eluding him since he had awakened them with Rukia's help. It was like he had a better grip on himself and his out of control emotions too, not to mention that Shiro Zangetsu's constant comforting presence curled around his soul felt so good with the promise of love and acceptance―. 

'Mah, mah, Kurosaki-san~! You are a million miles away today. I'd definately say love struck, makes me jealous of the one who's captured your heart―.' 

'Now, now don't look at me like that. Your blush cannot hide your thoughts no matter how fierce that glare is. You don't have to listen to an old man's ramblings anymore, Kurosaki-san. I'll just be quiet now and keep your secret. What is that you wanted to ask me? I know that your presence here is for something other than finding out how it's going with Orihime-chan, Sado-kun and the Young Miss we managed to save last night.' Ichigo sighed softly in irritation, the deadly glare fading from the depths of his eyes at the older man's teasing words and the reminder that his friends were still here. It served to instantly snap Ichigo's headily drifting thoughts back into reality again. Placing his empty glass on the table before him with a decisive clack, Ichigo suddenly found his heart cringing in guilt at the reminder. Just knowing that he had forgotten the main reason why he had come here in the first place, to see if his friend's were alright, was distressing enough. 

His desperate need to gain a proper answer for his ragging questions could wait for a bit longer. 

'Sorry, but I actually do want to know how they are, Urahara-san. They were not hurt by Tsukishima's power, were they? Are they alright now?' Ichigo asked concernedly, his tanned fingertips encircling his right wrist absently as he rubbed the bruised skin running beneath his long sleeved shirt thoughtfully. So much had happened in the course of twenty-four hours that Ichigo was finding it hard to keep up with the rush of events and the thoughts that were all trying to occupy his mind at the same time. It was hard enough to get his mind to stray away from his Alpha's overwhelming presence; the actions and words he had spoken and done to Ichigo yesterday for a few seconds just to think over what was really important in his life. And he was feeling guilty over it now, especially when he knew his friends had suffered through just as much hellish emotions as he had. 

'Don't look so defeated, Ichigo-kun. I swear, you need to stop worrying about them so much and start paying more attention to yourself. Those circles beneath your eyes tell me that you didn't get nearly as much rest as you needed to last night. And if you're like that, then they are going to start worrying about you too. Don't forget that they are strong and can look after themselves, no matter how terrifying an enemy's power is. But as to answer your question, they are all fine, I assure you. I spoke to Sado-kun earlier this morning and he has no idea who Tsukishima is, or retains any of the altered memories that his changed 'past' should have left within his mind.' Urahara said in a surprisingly reassuring voice as Ichigo found himself smiling softly in pure relief. Thank god, he didn't know what he would have done with himself if his friends had not returned to normal...or his family for that matter. The fact that someone had managed to come so close to ruining his family, friends and his life told the orangette that he still had to get much―. 

'You can go and see them in a bit; all of them will be awake soon. But first, ask me what is that you want to ask, Ichigo-kun. I can see the uncertainty shimmering in your eyes. That look of troubled bewilderment only creeps into your eyes when something big is bothering you. So, what is it? I promise not to laugh.' Ichigo blinked a few times in surprise, his left hand automatically coming up to rest against the claim mark that was traced obviously into his skin. Luckily though, it was hidden from peering eyes beneath the winding fabric of his light blue scarf. He was seeking the settle the wavering emotions curling in his gut however, to build the courage to ask what was troubling him so deeply. And just by laying his hand across Zangetsu's, his Alpha's claim mark, it almost instantly settled Ichigo's out of control thoughts and emotions as a flowing calm started to saturate his veins again. He wanted to return to his beloved's side again, Ichigo thought yearningly as he sighed in defeat. 

'F-fine. I want to know, Urahara-san, and I know that this sounds completely impossible, if a male Shinigami can bear children?' There was an abrupt stillness in the air the instant that the words left Ichigo's lips, the orangette flinching internally when the blonde haired shopkeeper chocked on the cooling tea he had been sipping leisurely at. A look of utter surprise passing his features as a heady frown tugged across his brow. Ichigo, however, was having a heated internal debate within himself. There was a sprinkling of pink across his cheeks, not actually believing that he had managed to get the words past his lips so flawlessly as he averted his eyes away from those widened grey orbs that were observing him curiously in thought again. Ichigo was just waiting for the mocking laughter and teasing to start, for the world to splinter around him when Urahara Kisuke cleared his throat and put his spilling tea cup back on the table top with a cough. 

'W-well...wow, just wow, Ichigo-kun. That is a very serious question. I don't think that I should be the one to tell you this, though. That's something for your father to answer, it is his duty to tell you about your coming of age in a few months after all and―.'

'I already did!' Ichigo yelled in sudden frustration, a subtle light of panic igniting within the pit of his stomach as his heart began to beat frantically against his chest at the shopkeeper's response. 'He fell out of my window after I asked him that, a-and he didn't stop me when I left to come here. So―.' Oh god, the way that Urahara-san was talking about it, it was as if it was true and Ichigo didn't think he could withstand the shock of it at the moment. It was all that was running through his head at lightning speeds; he'd be able to bear his own children and it wasn't not going to happen because Zangetsu had said that Hollows had an instinct to mate. It was going to happen and―. Ichigo didn't even notice when long fingers curled firmly around his wrist; dragging a pained hiss from Ichigo's lips when the bruise on his skin was irritated and the blonde haired man pulled the teen's hand away from the side of his neck. Where Ichigo had unknowingly started to dig his nails into the flesh of his neck so harshly that he was starting to break the skin in his sudden brush of panic. 

Ichigo quickly jerked his captured hand back as if burned however, alarm igniting in his eyes as a small whimper of fear spilled past his lips. No! No one was allowed to touch, Ichigo hissed angrily, a flash of silver saturating his brown orbs as Urahara pulled back his close proximity suddenly as if warded off by a brush of powerful reiatsu as Ichigo panted for breath and found his forehead falling into the palm of his hand exhaustedly. His heart was hammering in his chest, eyes clenching shut against the brush of electrified uneasiness swimming beneath his skin as the orangette's breath hitched painfully in his chest. It wasn't right, something wasn't right...he needed to leave. Ichigo really needed to leave, he thought as he rose to his feet but Urahara quickly stopped him with a few words as he held up his hands defensively in defeat.

'You need to calm down, Ichigo. I'm sorry I startled you but you were hurting yourself.' The blonde haired man said apologetically, passing the pitcher of water towards Ichigo as a peace offering when the orangette reluctantly sat down again with a sudden and adverse wariness towards the older man's presence. Leaving Ichigo dizzy at Urahara's reiatsu that was flowing into the room now, only to be pushed back harshly by Ichigo's rising power defensively. Ichigo still didn't know what was going on but he felt distinctly unbalanced, like he really didn't want to be here...in the same room as this man as he diverted his gaze towards the floor and fingered the Substitute Shinigami badge in his jean's pocket uncertainly. 

'I know that it is shocking to even think it possible for a moment, but I have to say Ichigo that your reaction is very unusual. I haven't even confirmed it yet. Are you sure that you are alright?' Urahara asked softly and Ichigo nodded, his palm resting over his claim mark on his neck again as he unconsciously reached out to Zangetsu's presence sleeping deep inside of him, sighing softly in relief when a gentle answering call came back to him several seconds later with a brush of familiar reiatsu that instantly soothed away the sudden panic that Ichigo had felt. 

'I-I'm fine,' Ichigo said raggedly. 'I don't know what came over me. Sorry.' 

'Don't apologize, I won't ask you how you've come by such information as it's private, usually something that it is only discussed between lovers and family but I'll answer your questions for you. But before I tell you that yes, it is true that we male Shinigami can bear children, know that there are several conditions within the male spiritual body that has to be met first before it can happen. Otherwise the child will not be able to develop into a full life and will die before the pregnancy can come to full term.' Urahara warned and Ichigo, listening intently to every word that spilled past the shopkeeper’s lips, felt his entire world coming to a grinding halt around him with only one repeating thought rushing into his mind. It was true, oh god, it was true...

'The first condition is always that a Shinigami male can only bear a child if he is matured and his power is immense enough to support another life within him. In other words, you'll have no problem bearing a child as your reiatsu as far higher than any normal captain class Shinigami. The second, that he stays in his Shinigami form for the entire term that the child is growing. If he were to enter any gigai during that time, or a human body in your case, then the child would be lost as any form of 'human male' body cannot adhere to the changes that the soul is able to take. It is impossible for a human male to bear a child after all. And thirdly, the 'donor' male, the one that will be providing the seed and the majority of the child's reiatsu to help it grow and mature into a separate entity, needs to be just as powerful, if not more so than his 'bearer' in order to keep his 'bearer's' life stable throughout the process.' 

'The average term for a male Shinigami to bear the child within his soul is seven to eight months, depending on how well he is able to support that life without it becoming detrimental to his health. But it is not recommended to try it without either me or Unohana-Taichō present for the first term as the pregnancy is very dangerous to the one bearing the child. For you, Ichigo, I would not advise you to try this as your soul's makeup is very unusual, unusual enough that it has never been seen before and―'

'Urahara-san...' Ichigo called softly in distress, the palms of his hands pressing harshly against his temples as tried to grasp a hold of his fast fading reality. 

'In saying so, I also believe that if it were to happen, the children that you will be able to bear will be quiet beautiful and unusually powerful―.'

'URAHARA-SAN!' Ichigo yelled suddenly, a deep tint of red spreading across his nose and cheeks as he struggled to draw a calming breath into his lungs to settle his suddenly flaring anxiety again. 'I asked you if a male Shinigami can bear children, not how and neither did I say anything about it being me that will be...' Ichigo trailed off uncertainly, not able to say anything else in fear of making himself into more of a fool. He had enough trouble even thinking about the possibility of him being able to bear a child but Ichigo also knew that he had no other choice but to believe what was being said as Urahara had never lied to him before. The orangette was surprised to find however, that he wasn't balancing on the verge of panic as he had been before but was relaxing little by little when he slipped his hand beneath his light blue scarf to make skin to skin contact with the mark on his neck. Where Zangetsu's warm reiatsu flowed soothingly over his fingertips, brushing away Ichigo's fears and slowing his rising heartbeat into a more normal rhythm again. 

And surprisingly, in that moment, Ichigo found that he simply couldn't care anymore. So what if he would be able to bear children? That was bridge to cross when he got there, as long as Shiro Zangetsu was by his side then Ichigo knew that he would be content. He was too exhausted to truly show any of the ragging emotions of shock that wanted to escape, he simply wanted to sleep some more and maybe then he'd be able to get more answers from his white haired doppelganger as Ichigo lazily stood with a stretch and started to head for the door. Whispering a brief 'thank you' before his socked feet stilled in the tearoom's threshold when Urahara called out to him one last time. 

'I don't know what happened to you, Ichigo.' Urahara called softly. 'But you are definately different, your soul feels different and that is not necessarily a good thing, little Substitute Shinigami. Be careful when you return home later Ichigo-kun, Hollows have been flocking to this town even more so in the last seventeen months since you have been powerless. And for some strange reason, they were all attracted to your presence. Even when you didn't have any reiatsu to attract them with. I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse, but it doesn't truly matter. You can look after yourself now, protect those around you. But, if there is anything that you'd like to share though, anything that's troubling you, you know where to find me. I'm always willing to listen to your troubles.' 

~~~~ 

Don't Deceive

'Oh god...Z-Zangetsu...please...don't tease so much...' Ichigo pleaded breathlessly, the flow of his previously rational thoughts fairly distorted in the rise of his fast climbing need for more. Panting breaths of sheer enjoyment was spilling forth from parted pink lips, now rouged cherry red because of the force with which they had been kissed with before and bitten into playfully by his beloved's sharpened canines. Ichigo was leaning his warmed forehead against another's that was much cooler against his skin, a little whine of desperation and rising pleasure tugged from his throat as the orangette's body became inherently drawn towards the caressing touches that his beloved was bestowing upon his form. From where Ichigo was kneeling shakily between Shiro Zangetsu's parted and propped up thighs, his knees unsteady against the smooth glass of a sideways building, trembling hands clutched frantically at the warm fabric of a white kosode tightly. Limbs trembling softly at the black nailed fingertips that pushed aside the addition to Ichigo's kosode; the orangette moaned softly at the pads of reiatsu drenched fingertips that were lain expertly against the marked skin of the Substitute Shinigami's neck.

'Don't tease you say?' A lilting voice purred darkly against the shell of a dainty ear, leaving the orange haired seventeen-year-old to shudder blissfully against the warm puffs of air that was fanning out across his cheeks and ruffled messy orange locks whimsically with every teasing exhale. 'But you love it, Ichigo. All I did was call you here after your Hollow 'hunt' tonight, beloved, and teased our newly formed bond a bit. You're already trembling in my arms, Ichigo and I haven't even started yet.' The white haired Zanpactō spirit breathed teasingly, sly fingertips tracing a pattern of undeniable pleasure across the arching skin of Ichigo's neck as the orangette instantly threw his head back with a small cry of utter bliss. His form eagerly rocking forward into his lover's exploring fingertips as another sly hand, having slipped beneath the crisscrossing fabric of a black kosode, dragged sharp black nails against the peaks of two pink nipples harshly. 

Oh god, Ichigo groaned softly, shuddering deeply in need as his body sought to rock towards the gifted pleasure that was swimming headily through his mind and incessantly heated up the roaring rush of blood singing deafeningly in his ears. It was insane, his Claiming Alpha, Zangetsu, now able to gift his beloved with such roaring rages of absolute pleasure through the mere brush of his rising reiatsu and overwhelming power simply because the growing bond between them that had finally been completed after a long week of lingering fatigue, irritable moods and uncontained outbursts of reiatsu from the both of them. And with the sunlight drenched form of his Inner World spread comfortingly around them now, Ichigo shifted impatiently on his knees as he automatically parted his lips for a sly blue tongue that swept across the corner of his mouth before slipping slickly inside for an erotic entanglement of tongues, nipping teeth and flowing saliva. 

Zangetsu's muffled grunt of enjoyment brushing warmly against Ichigo's lips as the orangette wound his arms around a pale neck and leaned his weight more fully against his Alpha's lazily reclining form. Whining in loss when a pale hand slipped out of his kosode to trail sensually down a clothed side before resting intimately against a hip to still Ichigo's rocking movements with a soft whisper of reprimand. The words, spoken in a gentle, soothing, baritone echoed pleasantly through the orange haired Substitute's mind as he obeyed his lover's words despite the aching pain of denied pleasure that was starting to stain the air with dark tension around them. Leaning into the caress of black nailed fingertips that trailed teasingly against the skin of his cheek before the sly fingertips of that right hand slipped downwards towards the tie in Ichigo's white sash that was keeping a black hakama bound to his hips, the orangette whimpered softly as he felt his muscles start to tense in the need for more. 

'P-please...Zangetsu...more...I w-want―.' 

'Hush, King. Relax into your pleasure, beloved. Don't try to force it, you're only going to tire yourself out.' Zangetsu soothed tenderly, pale lips whispering across a warm forehead as he sought to iron out the wrinkle present between two furrowed brows with the tip of a tongue in consolation to his Beta's near incoherent state. 'You're remarkably worked up tonight, Ichigo. I'm sorry, have I been neglecting my Beta's needs this week? Have I not given you enough pleasure every night? Shhh, don't cry. It's alright now. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, we're bound together now. Infinitely chained, King, so there is no more need for your unspoken fears to stain this world.' The gentle baritone continued softly and Ichigo nodded dazedly, breath hitching painfully in his chest as a dark flush of red coloured his nose when black nailed fingertips abruptly loosened a white sash around his waist and warm fingertips pushed his hakama tenderly down his thighs to expose his hardened arousal for the hungry gaze that was present within possessive golden eyes. 

'That's it, just enjoy it, beloved.' Several feet away from them, two sealed Zanpactō of contrasting colours were resting together upon the glass window of a sideways building. A reflection of the picture that the two of them now made, curled just as intimately together as Ichigo moved closer to his lover's reclining form. Arching softly in the caress of fingertips that curled firmly around the base of his arousal as he sought to hold on for dear life at the sensations that his white haired, smirking, doppelganger was chasing heatedly through his scorching blood. The orangette's breaths stained incessantly with little noises of rising rapture, chocolate brown eyes near black with lust, half lidded in a sensual gaze as Ichigo eagerly leaned into the whispering touches of rising, flowing bliss curling a coil of heated anticipation for release in the pit of his stomach. 

He was moaning lowly at the sensual slide of sly fingertips that were curled firmly around the base of his arousal, dragging a slow pattern of increasing need across his veins as they twisted expertly against the head of his arousal and pressed a sharp black thumbnail deeply into the slit. Igniting an instant flood of rushing sensation within his soul as Ichigo threw his head back with a blissful cry as warm lips simultaneously sealed across the mark on his neck and poured a heady rush of overwhelming rapture straight into the his rapidly beating heart. A scene like this was fast becoming commonplace for them, where Ichigo and Zangetsu did this every night when Ichigo returned from patrolling the town for Hollow activity. Where the unsettled anxiety that the orangette was filled with after his 'hunting' as Zangetsu called it, his white haired doppelganger would easily switch the unsated tension into headily sexual gratification instead. 

Where Zangetsu would simply take the energy and lingering reiatsu to offer Ichigo a touch of rapture that was so intense and overwhelming that it sought to shake the very foundations of the orangette's soul. Leaving Ichigo floating through a sea of rising pleasure the more intense the hunt had been and the more bountiful his lover's touches were. And tonight, Shiro Zangetsu wasn't holding back one bit. His firm and reassuring grip settled around Ichigo's arousal dragging intense sensations, so sweet and blissful in unadulterated pleasure, that a litany of curses and cries soon flowed rapidly into the air around them from lush petal pink lips. And just like that, when sharpened canines dug deeply into the flesh of Ichigo's neck...burning heated bliss through the mark in his neck so that it reverberated against his straining soul, the orangette snapped. Ichigo arching back sharply as a wailing cry of blissful completeness exploded out of him as sharp fingernails scraped pleasurably against the pulsing flesh of his erection. 

Everything came to a grinding halt around him, Ichigo's world shattering into a thousand pieces around him as he was only vaguely aware of Zangetsu's deep chuckle staining the air around him. A sly tongue trailing heatedly against the two curving marks of red that was settled beneath Ichigo's left eye as lewd whispers sang playfully in his ear. Things like 'too fast, King' or 'was it that good, beloved' echoing loudly through a hazed mind as dizzying sensation still chased sheer completeness and contentedness through trembling limbs. Ichigo's head was spinning; every possible emotion, every colour and sound distorting inside of him as a hoarse cry announced that he had finally reached that all welcoming pinnacle of instinct deep inside of him that only his hollow counterpart could seem to create within him these days. 

'Zangetsu...Zangetsu...oh god...' Ichigo sang softly in a repetitive strain of breaths, shuddering deeply in bliss as he was suddenly tugged reassuringly against a warm chest. Leaning sideways between his beloved's parted thighs with a flushed ear resting against a rapid heartbeat; heavy eyelids, weighed down with post orgasmic bliss, sought to fall shut against the pull of exhaustion as Ichigo purred softly in sheer contentment. Only, he was forced to blink open his pleasure glazed eyes when he observed a deadly smirk curling at his lover's pale lips when the white haired doppelganger brought the splay of Ichigo's release, slickly smeared across his right hand and black nailed fingertips, towards his lips decisively. A lazy blue tongue lapping at the pearly white liquid despite Ichigo's cry of sheer mortification as Zangetsu merely chuckled and resettled a black hakama around a thin waist before smearing the last of Ichigo's release across the orangette's pink lips playfully. 

'D-don't do that, it's d―.' Ichigo complained suddenly, forced to trail off with a strange noise that was caught between a hum and purring cat when sly fingertips came up to rest tenderly against the claim mark to keep him calm. Something that the orangette had noticed his Alpha doing a lot lately, something that should be distressing as a forcible calm settled across his limbs almost painfully but Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He had stopped asking questions pertaining to his status as a Beta when he had visited Urahara a little more than a week ago. Ichigo finding that if his every question was going to be answered, he would be trapped within a constant state of panic. It had taken Shiro Zangetsu nearly three hours just to calm his Beta that night after all, the white haired being warning Ichigo that he would never fully understand why he reacted to things a certain way because he did it instinctually. Something that couldn't be contained or truly understood logically...

'Why not?' Zangetsu purred teasingly, a blue tongue sweeping across petal pink lips to gather the trace of semen he had smeared there as he chuckled softly at the heady flush that was settled across his Beta's cheeks at his actions. 'My King always tastes so sweet, how can I not lap it up? Besides you're not much better, Ichi. You've done it before too, remember?' Zangetsu scolded playfully and Ichigo whined softly in distress. Desperately trying to hide the flush that was dotting his features as he turned away shamefully. Startled however, when black nailed fingertips curled tightly around his tanned wrist to stop Ichigo's hand from reaching for the black sash that kept a white hakama secured to thin hips. The messy white haired being shaking his head in the negative as he wrapped his arms firmly around Ichigo's waist and pulled him into a more restrictive embrace and onto his feet. 

'Sorry, King. But not tonight, we have an uninvited guest.' Those words, spoken so nonchalantly instantly snapped Ichigo into harsh reality as he gaped at Zangetsu walking away from him now to resettle the sealed form of his white Zangetsu across his back as he closed those sharp gold and black eyes thoughtfully before passing his beloved his black blade as well. Ichigo's startled question was halted mid-sentence however, when a sudden rush of familiar reiatsu saturated the depths of his Inner World and a very familiar form began to materialized itself across from the two of them. Wavy brown hair, an exceptionally tall frame, sharp eyes hidden behind wrap around yellow sunglasses and a flowing cloak of red and black invading Ichigo's vision as the stoic features of Zangetsu Ossan swam into focus before him. 

Oh shit, he had completely forgotten about the old man's still sleeping presence since the first night that Zangetsu had claimed him, Ichigo thought guiltily. His chocolate brown gaze directed at the taller form of his second Zanpactō spirit that was standing before him now in a stoic silence that spoke volumes to the knowledge that the older being must already have possessed within him. Agh! Damn it! Why did he look so disappointed when those sharp eyes trained directly on the obvious marks that was drawn beneath Ichigo's left eye? The orangette shivered softly in trepidation. He had found that a lot of people paid attention to the marks when he left his body to take on his Shinigami form but none of them had ever presumed their true significance. They merely guessed that it was a part of his 'new look' as the black marks that was traced around his wrists and chest was fairly visible and similar in branding too. 

All except for this being that Ichigo had always been convinced was the main source of his power, had always sought to trust the most until the true Zangetsu had told him otherwise. Told him that the power resting within his soul wasn't as simple as he thought it was, and that which he had always relied on was merely a small section of what his true potential was. And it hurt. Faced with the darker part of reality now, Ichigo felt distinctly betrayed as the being that he was staring up at now became a stranger to him. An invader in his soul...someone that he didn't know if he could trust anymore...didn't know if he ever should have in the first place. But Zangetsu Ossan had also stood beside him all this time, helped him to become the person that he was now. Ichigo truly didn't know what to feel right now and it was showing with the unsettled clap of thunder that echoed ominously throughout the depths of his Inner World. Saturating the once bright and sunny skies, that had graced this world for more than week, with dark rainclouds that were threatening to burst with the deeply unsettled intensity of his emotions. 

'Ichigo...' The older man called sadly and Ichigo swallowed heavily, the previous joy he had felt in the arms of his beloved, the previous bliss that had completely overwhelmed him had been evaporated in an instant as he didn't even protest against the pale arms that now wound possessively around his waist and the warm lips that pressed comfortingly against the top of his orange head. The taller frame of Shiro Zangetsu curling comfortingly around his form to provide a support for the sudden weakness that was creeping into Ichigo's body and his out of control emotions that were only raging all the more intensely the more that a thick silence seemed to saturate the atmosphere around them. 

'O-Ossan?' Ichigo called softly, startled at the deep frown that was tugged across the dark haired being's forehead as a small sigh spilled past his lips and he nodded softly in acknowledgement. 'Why didn't you ever tell me that it was all a lie?' Ichigo asked despairingly, feeling pained tears creeping across his vision as he breathed shakily through his despair. 'Why did you make me hate and try to suppress the source of my true power? The only one that would have been able to tell me why I have always felt so empty and lost since the beginning? It hurts, you know...being unbalanced for so long. I want to know―.' 

'Ichigo, I never meant to hurt you.' The deep soothing baritone interjected and Ichigo flinched visibly, a dark glare of anger creeping into his widened brown eyes as his fingertips dug deeply into the wide sleeve of his beloved's white kosode that was curled around his waist reassuringly. 'NO! T-THAT'S A LIE!' Ichigo yelled suddenly, fingertips curled tightly around the hilt of Zangetsu's black blade that his Alpha had passed to him before as he drove the sharpened black tip into the side of the building with considerable force. The orangette trembling with suppressed sensations that not even Shiro Zangetsu's presence so close to him, could settle as Ichigo whimpered softly at the painful tug that was present around his heart and soul now. 

'This is Zangetsu.' Ichigo said forcefully. 'Zangetsu is my Zanpactō spirit; the source of my power, my comfort, my protector and my mate. He is standing behind me, Ossan. I know that now. I understand it because I can feel it, he was also the first to greet me when I regained my powers. The first to tell me the truth of the instincts that are no longer dormant within me. You used his power and claimed it as your own. So who are you? Why are you here, why did I encounter you the first time when Urahara trained me? Tell me, because I don't understand what's going on anymore. No one tells me anything, they just expect me know everything and I don't. So please, just tell me...' The orangette trailed off despairingly with an angered huff, jerking his head to the side in surprise when a warm blue tongue sought to lick away at the first traces of frustrated tears that were slipping past his dark lashes. Ichigo whining softly at the touch as he tipped his head back to please his dominant partner's action. Where his strained hearing picked up on the soft sigh of defeat that drifted past the older man's lips. 

'I had hoped to only have this conversation with you after you knew the truth, Ichigo. I was trying to protect you from the pain of knowing this but I see that your father has not yet found the courage to tell you. This is not something that I should be telling you, Aruji, it is not my place. It should have been revealed to you long before you were ever aware of your Shinigami powers or met Kuchiki Rukia. I kept the source of my power, my true blade, hidden from you because you didn't understand who I was or what. I am the representation of another source of power within you, Ichigo. One that you don't know anything about because no one has told you the importance of it. The reason why I was there when you first awakened your Shinigami powers was because I was awake long before you ever regained the Shinigami and Hollow portion of your power. I was there since the beginning, not only in the soul part of you but your human part as well.' 

'My name is Juha Bach, Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am the original source of power for the Quincy. My blood runs through every Quincy that has ever been born, just as it runs through your veins. And your real Zangetsu, my Zangetsu, is still with me waiting to be forged for your use, Aruji.' 

~~~~ 

Break My Control

You need ta breathe, King. Keep calm. A soothing baritone echoed commandingly through the depths of Ichigo's mind, skittering a warm sensation of affection and control deeply throughout the orangette's trembling limbs as Ichigo staggered down the steps and towards the kitchen uncertainly. His palms pressing harshly against the wall to shakily guide his form forward (which felt completely blacked out against his senses) as Ichigo shuddered uneasily at the sudden heaviness of his body that once again encased his soul form. It was saturating Ichigo's entire being, an uncontrolled dizziness sweeping into his mind as Zangetsu's Ossan, no Juha Bach's claims rushed throughout his form unbidden of Ichigo's permission over and over again. 

It was echoing ominously throughout Ichigo's mind as he tried to grasp onto the very last of the control that was threatening to snap under the pressure of his rising panic that Shiro Zangetsu was only barely managing to keep back within him. It hurt, Ichigo noted. Everything hurt, his fingers were clenched into white knuckled fists by his side as he dazedly observed the clock on the kitchen wall that was bathed in the rays of silver moonlight. 3:30 AM, it was so late and he still had school later and then work after that. Just what the hell had he been doing up until now? Ichigo simply couldn't remember and it worried him greatly. All that the orange haired teen knew was that he felt drawn tightly between two very different parts of his soul that was going to snap at any moment and with it, he'd probably level this entire town in his unaware state if he were to let go of the power lashing irritably against his soul. 

No, he couldn't let that happen, not now. Not with his family and friends so close to him, so close to the line of fire. But it seemed an increasingly impossible task to undertake. Now that Ichigo had been made aware of it, knew of Zangetsu Ossan true presence, the orangette could feel it thrumming uneasily beneath his skin. The rise of that overwhelming power that now wanted to explode out of him in a heady rush. And he didn't know how to control it, not with Shiro Zangetsu's contrasting reiatsu becoming restless within him as well. Ichigo was breathing shakily, bare feet sliding dazedly across the cold tiled floor of the kitchen as it felt as if the entire world and wavering reality was alive on another plane of existence that he couldn't reach out to. 

Zangetsu, his Alpha, was still whispering soothingly in his mind, seeking to keep him calm but that too was starting to fade from the depths of Ichigo's awareness as he searched several kitchen cupboards for a glass. He didn't even know what cupboard it was, he scoffed. Something that he should have known instinctively as he had been living in this house his entire life. But Ichigo simply felt as if he was walking through a darkness that couldn't be explained as he tried to make sense of the words that Zangetsu Ossan, NO, Juha Bach had told him; Ichigo reminded himself harshly. He wanted to scream, to grip his hair in his frustration but the teen was finding it difficult enough to keep breathing normally without panicking outright. He didn't even want to think of it, didn't want to acknowledge it because it meant that someone had been lying to him his whole life. 

That's what made it so painful. What the fuck was a source of Quincy power doing within him? Been awake within him since even before he had ever gained his Shinigami powers. It couldn't have come from his father unless it was mixed up in his bloodline somewhere but the Shinigami hated the Quincy and vice-versa. And from his mother, the woman that Ichigo realized he knew almost nothing about now, the only woman that he had been able to love as unconditionally as she had loved him...it was simply impossible to even think of it. And to add everything else on top of this dilemma, the revelation was earth shattering to the orangette. It was no surprise that he hadn't cracked until now, Ichigo thought sarcastically as he flinched violently at the resounding noise of a door opening somewhere deeper into the house before slamming shut again. 

A small cry of surprise echoing past parted lips as the glass that he had been clutching in his hand fell from between slackened fingers, the fragile object shattering into a thousand pieces by his feet as dazed brown eyes gazed at the moonlight that glinted off of the small glittering pieces with unusual interests. Oh great, something else to worry about, Ichigo thought as he absently sank to his knees to search for the small pieces and to clear up the mess he had made. It seemed so insignificant to what was racing through his mind at moment, but what the hell. Why not? It didn't matter that several cuts were stinging his fingers or palms. They could always heal later, no matter how angry Zangetsu was going to get at him for hurting himself later. The emotion pain however, saturating his heart, wasn't fading even when he was trying so hard to forget it in the first place. And that was what Ichigo wanted to settle the most, something that seemed an impossible task when even his claiming alpha hadn't even succeeded in calming him by now. 

Like he had promised he would whenever Ichigo was on the verge of shattering. 

'Ichi-nii? What the hell happened?! Are you okay?!' A frantic voice yelled in panic, startling the orangette as bleary chocolate brown eyes blinked against the harsh glare of the light being switched on as hurrying footsteps came in his direction. Ichigo hardly noticed however, pressing the palm of his hand against his sister's stomach to keep her from getting closer towards the danger that the glass was creating around him. His body dazedly rose to his feet however, despite the grimace of pain and the blood that was flowing into his mouth from a cut his teeth had made into his bottom lip. 

Ichigo warned her softly of the glass on the floor, seeking to protect her but the voice that drifted past his lips seemed so far away and distant that the orangette could barely understand if he had been the one to speak or if it had been someone else using his mouth. But whatever it was that he had said, it only seemed to worry his little sister more as dark eyes gazed up at him in sheer concern and incessant fingers lead him towards the kitchen table instead. Ichigo followed, not able to resists as he was forced to sit down and a warm washcloth swiped across the broken skin of his hand tenderly several minutes later, wiping away at the blood that was welling up from several cuts on his hands as the orangette only became vaguely aware of the world moving around him again. 

'Huh?' Ichigo breathed softly in confusion, staring in bewilderment at the blood that was traced across the surface of his palms with a deep frown as he blinked rapidly to try and discern the room that was spinning in dizzying circles around him. What was he doing here again? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping right now? And Karin, why did she look so frightened? Had something happened? Large brown eyes were gazing at him in such panic as she called out to him again. Oh geez, he couldn't even hear her very well. Ichigo shook his head softly as he blinked owlishly several times until her words were finally able to reach him from across an ocean of deep uneasiness he couldn't explain anymore. 

'W-what's wrong, Ichi-nii? Are you sick? You look pale. Why are your eyes glowing and there are red marks beneath your eye. Tell me what's wrong please! Why are you trying to pick up glass in the dark! It's dangerous!' The questions came in such a scolding rush that Ichigo found his breath stuttering painfully in his chest. His bloodied fingertips tugged forcibly from her strong grip to rest their pads against the skin beneath his left eye thoughtfully. Red marks? What red marks? 

'Oh, it's okay.' Ichigo said softly with a lilting smile. 'He's just trying to calm me, the marks will fade in a while.' 

'He?! What're you talking about Ichi-nii? I don't understand but there's definately something wrong...!'

'Karin?' Ichigo called with a hitched breath. 

'Yes?' 

'Go get Dad, please. I don't think I can keep it in much longer, he's the only one that can cast a barrier strong enough to keep you safe.'

'W-what're you talking about Ichi-nii? You're scaring me!' 

'Just go get him, Karin! Hurry! Before I break.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - 'Beneath the deep waters, the dragon sleeps' – this is a saying, although I’m not sure what language it’s from as I’ve heard several variations of it as well. But from what I know of its meaning in my first language, it means both a good and bad omen. Like immense power is only found in still and deep personalities, but it can also mean danger for others as well. 
> 
> Okay, I think that covered my notes, if I’ve missed one, I’ll come back to fix it later. Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If you’d be so kind as to offer me a little review I’d be very grateful and grateful author’s always write faster. Sorry about the little cliff-hanger at the end but I found that I was running out of space and I’ve saved the best for next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	4. Shield Me, Your Comfort, My Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely exhausted! I thought I would never get this chapter done, especially since it was fighting me from the beginning. Right, but hopefully I managed to get the flow of this story into a more reasonable pace again. I’m feeling fairly accomplished now because I just wrote something I’ve never done before. 
> 
> I’m not going to say much here because it’s 11:30 PM and I’m very tired, I didn’t get any sleep last night. Please know that this chapter contains a very graphic lemon between Zangetsu and Ichigo. There are also spoilers for the newer chapters of the Manga. That’s it my honeys though, I can’t think of anything else to say.

Shield Me:

'Hurry, Karin...please hurry!' Ichigo repeated those pleading words over and over again. An echoing sear skittering painfully across his forehead as he clenched bleeding fingertips into frustrated fists by his side with the hopes that it would tether his fading consciousness to some semblance of unwavering reality. Even when the brush of pain didn't seem to do his state of mind any good at all, restless eyes were dazedly observing his little sister's retreating form as she moved further and further into their family home with hurried footsteps. It was impossible, Ichigo cursed himself openly now. Dulled chocolate brown eyes, tainted silver under the influence of his rising instinct, absently measuring the set distance from the kitchen table to the backdoor and the time it would take to reach it in the depths of an unsettled mind. Ichigo was completely devoid of any real concern for his own health in those moments. All that mattered was that he get away from those who could possibly be harmed by his unstable reiatsu that was only rising in intensity with every second that ticked by. 

He really couldn't keep it contained for much longer...

Left to rapidly blink away the edges of his blurring vision; the orange haired teen only briefly acknowledged that whatever it was that had been stirred so painfully and deeply within his soul, simply wouldn't stop despite the valiant attempts he made to keep it back. It was only brewing darker and far more intimidating inside of him than ever before, placing immense strain on the newly formed bond that had been forged between him and his beloved Alpha a week ago. The soul deep connection that existed between them was already teeming with unsettled sensations; completely overrun with rising emotion that was enough to send a dazed mind spinning into the darkened depths of panic at its oppressing power. And Ichigo was desperately biting back his hitched sobs because of it; his body and mind struggling to comprehend Shiro Zangetsu's soothing instructions that were flowing through his mind and only sought to keep the panicking Beta's emotional turmoil calm. But it simply wasn't working anymore. 

Ichigo didn't know how to keep his unsettled reiatsu back and as he shakily forced himself to stand from the kitchen table; the orange haired Substitute Shinigami transversed the short distance to the back door with uncoordinated and dizzy footsteps. His father wasn't going to make it in time. Ichigo just knew that intimately and as his mind frantically grasped a hold of the last of his sanity, he urged himself to move away from the house before he lost absolute and complete control of himself. His heart was already beating a painful tattoo against his chest, bloodied fingertips trembling uselessly by his side as Ichigo shakily made his way out into the darkness that blanketed the entirety of Karakura Town early that spring morning. The backdoor slammed shut behind him several seconds later; the orangette flinching violently at the deafening sound as he never once looked back at the home that he had left behind as he ran forward. He had already marked his destination as the one place in Karakura where he was sure that his soul would become unable to harm those that were close to him. 

Even though the orange haired seventeen-year-old could feel his father's familiar reiatsu stirring in their home a lengthy distance behind him an indiscernible amount of time later, he kept on moving forward. Flickers of bright lights were licking irritably at his bare feet, Ichigo drawing upon the aid of his Fullbring powers without really noticing the startling feat that he was achieving whilst still being captive to his human form. But it wouldn't matter if he displayed his powers both in human and spirit form. Ichigo simply couldn't afford to stop now. Not while he still had some sense left within him. His own footsteps were already echoing loudly in his ears, fading breaths of strain rasping painfully in his throat as Ichigo transversed the complex pathways of his hometown in search of a little reprieve for the instability present in his soul. He was moving in a blur of inconceivable speed by now, his powers pushing him forward harshly as the orangette followed the well known streets that somehow managed to lead him further into his unnamed confusion. He was still stubbornly following the familiar direction that lead to the small town's flowing river however, even if it meant he would have to take to the sky to do it properly. 

The one place which had been the source of his greatest despair as a child, was about to become his only saving salvation. But only if he could make the twenty minute run there much shorter. As it was now; to Ichigo it truly felt as if he only had seconds left before his soul would be separated into two unknown pieces that were tied irrevocably to Shiro Zangetsu's influence and Ossan's newly revealed Quincy existence. But he was clinging desperately to his fierce determination and will alone, knowing that he had to accomplish this current task without fail. A bloodied palm was already resting against Zangetsu's claim mark against his neck, fingertips digging into tanned flesh as the orangette reached deeply into himself in search of the stabilizing reiatsu that only his white haired doppelganger had the ability to offer him so irrevocably these days. When he found none, Ichigo abruptly drew on the soul that was present in the air to better mark his path across Karakura's skyline without yielding to the anxiety that was spreading so wholly across his heart. 

Unknowingly using pure reishi to guide him forward, Ichigo unconsciously transcended the two parts of his soul that were each attempting to suppress the other in a perfect balance of reiatsu and impulse instead. The Substitute Shinigami soon finding his newly awakened instinct and unwavering strength eluding his senses the longer that he stayed suspended in the air, though. His lingering confusion was only spurring on harsh, panting, breaths that were spilling past parted petal pink lips fairly shallowly as Ichigo valiantly ignored the blurring black dots that were threatening to consume his vision entirely. He was rushing forward in a blur of speed again, having no need to hold himself back now that he had finally noticed the significantly shorter distance he had to travel in a straight path. Ichigo really did not need to have another stain on his conscience if he were to harm anyone with his power, and like this...Zangetsu's soothing presence within his soul was slowly but surely intensifying despite the control on Ichigo's reiatsu that was starting to slip from between his fingertips. 

'Ichigo! Would you stop, PLEASE! Why are you running away?!' Ichigo barely even heard those words, only briefly glancing over his shoulder to see a familiar Shinigami form chasing behind him before he was forced to cry out when his reiatsu crashed painfully across his skin at the unexpected distraction. His father's presence was drawing ever closer, having an advantage with shunpo whilst Ichigo struggled to reign in the new instinctive control over his unsettled powers that were leading him forward. But the orangette's inherent talent for speed seemed to keep him just steps ahead before a sudden and unexpected rush of pain sunk into the depths of his heart the moment that another ragged cry was pulled from the depths of his soul in unrestrained sensation. Ichigo could hear rushing water that indicated the river was close by; his bare feet, flickering in Fullbring lights fairly erratic, died out the instant that a steady palm gripped a hold of his shoulder to still him. 'Damn it, Ichigo! What the hell is wrong with you, get down from here! You're not in your Shinigami form, it's dangerous!' 

Ichigo gazed over his shoulder forlornly, deeply unsettled emotions displayed in the depths of his eyes as he saw serious chocolate brown eyes, in a hue much the same colour as his own; searching his silvery orbs for an explanation to his actions before Ichigo abruptly stiffened at his father's overwhelming power that only antagonized his unsettled reiatsu further. 'Dad?' Ichigo called out despondently, frustrated tears clinging to black lashes as glowing silver eyes frantically scanned the world below his feet before Ichigo suddenly found reality crashing down around him in a mind numbing sensation of loss and pure helplessness. 'Put up a barrier, Dad! Put a barrier! NOW! I can't―.' Ichigo cried out frantically, his words stalling in his throat just as he felt the beginnings of his control slipping away from his consciousness. A ragging explosion of pure reiatsu instantly flowed past his skin, Ichigo stubbornly clinging onto the impossible task of restraining himself as best he could now that there was a presence he could place in danger. 

But it was a useless endeavour; the smallest slip was enough to cause a cascading torrent of uncontained power as it rumbled up from deep within him and clawed painfully against his skin. It was seeking to break free, its touch making it difficult to breathe against the restriction that his body now held over soul as a ragging howl of anguish was suddenly pulled from the depths of his lungs and Ichigo lost it completely. No longer having any support beneath his feet, the world suddenly tilted dangerously around him as he plummeted towards the ground that only seemed to be growing larger and much more intimidating than before. He only had a second to contemplate his father's shocked expression before an overwhelming explosion of reishi instantly broke free from the depths of his soul, swirling wildly around his form in a sea of pitch black that was pouring from him in waves of uncontrolled sensation. Ichigo knew that he was screaming by now, he could hear his own voice echoing inside his head, nearly deafening him in its intensity, as dazed eyes gazed up at the moonlit sky that was spread above him almost comfortingly. 

The river's banks were near black below him, only mere meters away from breaking his fall before a steady voice from above called out a number that Ichigo could hardly comprehend and a ball of blue light ignited below him to create an oddly shaped kido that was woven intricately with very a familiar reiatsu. It captured his falling form in a blue net that had suspended itself from the steady structure of Karakura Bridge's towering metal construction. Giving Ichigo only enough comprehension to hear another call of power before a wall of clear reishi sprung up in front of his father protectively the second that the orangette's own reiatsu blacked out his vision and ignited across the sky in an uncontained rush. He could feel it intensely now...there was something within that wanted out desperately. Something that wanted to break free and the instant that Ichigo let go of it, a rising bliss of strange and overwhelming euphoria raced pleasurably across the depths of his heart. 

Creating an out of character sensation in comparison to the pain that he had felt moments before; it forced the orange haired teen to arch back against the snapping strings of kido below him. A blissful cry rushing past his lips unexpectedly as it somehow managed to urge Ichigo to right himself before he leapt away from the kido's influence to land on his feet by the river bank. Blades of long grass were tickling his skin, brushing bare ankles as the flowing river was finally spread securely around him in a welcoming sight. The orangette was left shuddering under the pleasurable rush igniting his soul, though. His arms curling restrictive around his waist as he sunk to his knees and gazed up at the sky in utter confusion and bewilderment. Ichigo could see his father rushing towards him from the sky, silvery eyes watching the scene with a detached interest before they fluttered shut under the sudden strain of sensations that captivated his senses so wholly. 

It was achingly painful, blissfully rapturous and deeply satisfying all at once; leaving Ichigo to rock back and forth against the growing bliss as his dazed senses were only vaguely aware of pitch black reiatsu that was dancing across the sky to black out anything in its path. It was as if the world had faded away from around him, separating itself from reality as he absently gripped blades of grass between his fingertips and his awareness drifted far away from him. Ichigo shuddering deeply at the sensation of fingertips that buried themselves in messy orange locks supportively, a soothing presence pressing close to his back in a protective barrier of reiatsu. Long legs were providing a resting point for his back as Ichigo struggled to regain control of his rushing breaths and the lingering aftershocks of bliss that were still skittering so powerfully across his soul. He could finally draw a proper breath into his lungs, his reiatsu drawn back into himself as Ichigo tilted his head upwards to thank his father for his help. He was forced to tug in a breath of surprise, though. His clearing vision gazing up at an ethereal being that was standing behind him instead of the spiky black haired Shinigami he was expecting. 

A shudder of slight trepidation was racing across tanned skin, Ichigo's eyes widening in surprise by what he saw as he simply stared in absolute disbelief at what had become startling reality. Ignited beneath the light of a full moon, all Ichigo could see was pitch black armour. It was thick and elegant; creating menacing black spikes across the being's shoulders as it encased a tall frame from head to toe in darkness and the Hollow's form became accentuated with billowing hip-length white hair that trailed in streams of pure silk behind him. Those white locks seemed to come alive in its thickened texture now, dancing erratically at the whimsies of the wind behind a proudly straightened back as a powerful reiatsu, which only Ichigo could sense, poured powerfully around the creature in waves of comforting sensation that was teeming with a welcome familiarity. Upon the Hollow's back, kept secure by a black segmented sash, was a single white hilt that was in the form an inverted Zangetsu before Ichigo looked straight into a menacingly, long horned mask that was concealing his beloved's features from his curious silver eyes. 

Despite the menacing aura that he seemed to carry now, Ichigo felt no fear. 

This was undeniably the being that had claimed his soul a week ago. 

'Zangetsu?' Ichigo called softly, his voice surprisingly steady for his unsettled state as those deadly red eyes gazed down at him with a soft hint of emotion before they cast their intent gaze across their surroundings and gentle clawed fingertips came to rest against his cheek in consolation. Zangetsu's right hand was already in the process of drawing an inverted Zanpactō from his back, the white haired being gazing over his shoulder at the Shinigami that had come to a halt in the air behind him several seconds ago. Isshin's unusually serious brown eyes were widened in shock, not sure to make at the sight as he sought to draw his own Zanpactō to protect his son. But Ichigo's sigh of pure relief, finally rested reiatsu and unthreatened reaction to the creature's presence standing so close to him momentarily threw his resolve. The orange haired teen's tensed shoulders were sagging in pure respite, clearly showing no fear as he even leaned back into the fingertips that were tenderly tracing the two curving red marks that were running beneath a left eye lovingly. 

Now that he could no longer feel the intense conflict inside his soul, Ichigo finally felt more rested. With the mere touch of his beloved's reiatsu flooding the depths of his veins so deeply, Ichigo sighed softly in consolation as Shiro Zangetsu bent down so that he could bring himself closer to his unsettled Beta's kneeling form. Shielding him from sight protectively; Ichigo was left reeling in shock at the events that had happened through the last few hours and the harsh revelations that had been dealt to his form from the part of his power he held no understanding of. But even that unsettled upset was starting to fade away from his awareness as silvery eyes, bathed in pure awe, gazed dazedly up at the elegant Hollow form without even hearing his father's voice calling out to him in concern or the rumbling growl of unrestrained anger and warning that was rising in his Alpha's throat when another soul dared to stray closer to them. 

'Zangetsu.' Ichigo said contentedly; smiling softly as black clawed fingertips suddenly curled around the edge of that menacing Hollow mask and pulled it off irritably. There was a definitive crack that only Ichigo could hear, the spread of that impressive black armour fading away in flecks of black reiatsu as it left behind a being that was much more familiar to Ichigo now. Zangetsu was still changed somehow; his thick hip-length white hair falling forward to brush against Ichigo's pale cheeks as he came to kneel in front of him protectively. A black clawed thumb brushing the skin beneath the orangette's left eye to trace the mark that his claim had burned there as a white shihakusho fell flowing around his form once more. A large, unsheathed white blade was still resting in his right hand, driven into the ground between them as the edges of a broken black mask left behind in an attractive pattern. It was resting over his left eye, a startling prelude to a long tapering black horn that was jutting menacingly from the side of his head. A single red eye, hidden behind the remains of that black mask, bathed in the same light of affection as its twin that remained a familiar gold that rested upon a sea of black sclera. 

'Ichigo...I told you not to return to your body. It must have made experiencing our separation very painful to you. Such a silly Beta, you never listen to what I tell you. I should punish you for that, King.'

'Zangetsu...please...I―.' A black clawed fingertip instantly sealed a rush of protests; pressing firmly across petal pink lips as a hushing noise spilled from pale lips and Zangetsu stood absently now that Ichigo seemed to have calmed down into a more coherent state. He was holding out his hand to Ichigo, an irritable frown furrowing his brow as Ichigo merely stared up at him in confusion and askance. 'Stand up, Ichigo.' He demanded, re-sheathing his white blade and laying it across his back as he turned his attention to the Shinigami that was standing a good few meters away from them wearily. 'You are not weak, King. I am by your side, beloved. I told you that I would come to you if you ever felt threatened, someone was infringing on our bond or you simply wished for comfort. Now stand up, Ichigo and lose that fear of yours. Your soul is desperately trying to settle itself again after the shock from that man's revelation but you stubbornly sealed yourself into your body to counter your uncontrolled power. I know that you are afraid of what Juha Bach told you, but face your new found power, Ichigo, or I will force you to face it.' 

'I only want to see you revel in the heights of your pleasure, King, not bind yourself away from reality. You are my mate, Ichigo. As I am yours. There is nothing that can separate us. If you falter, I will catch you. If you stumble I will help you stand up and if you are afraid, I will shield you. I shall forever protect you, my King. So stop trying to suppress me just because you became aware of that man's filthy power running in your veins again. It makes me feel rejected in your love that is rightfully mine.' 

~~~~  
Your Comfort:

'Zangetsu?! Can you put me down, please! I can run by myself!' An irate tenor suddenly sounded through the early morning air. Forcing a lingering smirk to curl across pale lips; Shiro Zangetsu was left chuckling in sheer amusement at his Beta's pleading words that were caressing his ears so lovingly now. Like hell he'd let Ichigo run as he was. After all the unnecessary pain and drama Ichigo had put himself through because his King could not listen to him when he told him earlier not to return to his body, it was a well deserved beginning to punishment in his eyes. Besides the King was still in his human body, a very vulnerable being that could get hurt much easier than before. He wasn't about to let Ichigo go just so that he could hurt himself in the end, especially since he was travelling at such inconceivable speeds as he was now. Shifting a trembling form closer to his chest protectively, mismatched eyes gazed out over Karakura's forested outskirts in search of a secluded area where he could better settle the lingering dregs of upset that were still clinging so irrevocably to Ichigo's soul. 

Karakura Town itself was spread behind them on the other side of the river; bright lights igniting the early morning hours as a howling wind rushed in his ears despite the warmth of a spring morning clinging softly to exposed skin. It was still dark, the moon lighting his path across the sky where the two of them had left behind a very confused Isshin on the riverside only minutes before. It was a miracle the man hadn't attacked him on the spot or chased after them now. But then again...Zangetsu was concealing Ichigo's reiatsu in a blanket of his own, indiscernible, power. A simple task that worked to hide the both of them from the world as the white haired Hollow's presence should only be detectable to Ichigo's senses. Their souls stood on an entirely different plane than everyone else, unnoticeable to all others besides the ones who were on the same level as them. But whether that was because Ichigo's soul was made up of a different power combination that had never been seen before or because the King had used the Saigo No Getsuga two years before, Zangetsu could only guess. 

The only reason why most people were able to sense Ichigo's reiatsu these days was because the orangette's power was eternally captive to a restless struggle of oppression and suppression between him and the Old Man. But it wouldn't matter now either way; Zangetsu just wanted to get his beloved Beta's vulnerable form away from prying eyes and what was upsetting him so much in the first place. It was a great relief that they had gotten so far away already. Especially considering that Ichigo's spiky black haired father hid his immense power and capabilities from his son so well. Isshin was a force to be reckoned with, Zangetsu knew that intimately because the older man had been suppressing him with the help of Ossan for most of Ichigo's life until the orangette had awoken his own Shinigami powers. Something that could not have been achieved by any ordinary Shinigami. Zangetsu was not weak, he was a very powerful and uncontained existence. He was the first and most complete Arrancar in a released state, a Hollow that could easily stand at the top of all others in his evolution. And in strength alone, he stood above even his beloved King. 

But despite all that...the white haired doppelganger only had one desire. And that was to protect his King. To keep his most beloved Beta content was Shiro Zangetsu's greatest desire just as he would destroy all who stood in his path no matter what the consequence. He gravitated around what his instincts dictated after all; a being that was not made up of reason and rationality...

'Z-Zangetsu? W-why did you bring me out here again?' A lilting tenor breathed softly in confusion several minutes later. Leaving a soft sigh to rustle across the top of messy orange locks, Zangetsu slowed his descent just as waraji clad feet landed on a blanket of soft grass. A small clearing, surrounded by a high canopy of trees, opened up around them now. Enclosing them in a world of natural privacy and seclusion; two different coloured orbs observed his King's moonlit frame intently as he placed the orangette back on his feet and gripped an upper arm to steady Ichigo's swaying form in support. He had probably come to a halt too quickly, he cursed himself openly. Ichigo was struggling to find his equilibrium again, leaning towards him instinctively as Shiro Zangetsu helped him sit down on the grass with a guiding hand and a frown of concern tugged harshly at white brows. A small keen of want at their close proximity and the unconscious whine spilling from his Beta's lips however, told the hip-length white haired doppelganger that his beloved was not entirely calmed down yet even though he seemed to have run out of things to say in reprimand and desperate question a while ago. 

'I need to heal your wounds, Ichigo. Did you think I'll allow you to walk around with cuts on your hands after everything that's happened? Really now, picking up glass in the dark whilst in such an emotional state...I wonder if you have any sense of self-preservation at all. I also need to work out the lingering upset and unsettled reiatsu that you have. Now that, I'm sure you're going to love but your pleasure is going to have to wait. Give me your hand please and sit still like a good boy.' Settling himself cross legged in front of Ichigo, Zangetsu took a proffered hand in his as he carefully inspected the cuts that were scored across a pale palm and several fingers for any serious damage. Even though they were only superficial cuts and scrapes, the long white haired Hollow still tsked at the sight in concern. Mismatched eyes were fluttering half-mast seductively though; the white haired Zanpactō spirit binging the appendage to his lips gently as he watched with pure delight the intense reaction that his beloved was having to his rising reiatsu and the simple exchange of affection between them. 

'Zangetsu...' Ichigo called pleadingly. Unknowingly showing his white haired doppelganger the deeply arousing sight of a subtle flush that ignited across pale cheeks and the deep need that were saturating the depths of his eyes; Zangetsu purred softly as the action coloured sensually curved marks beneath Ichigo's left eye a darker crimson than before. Hushing his beloved's words gently, the white haired Hollow could only revel silently at the rush of desire that began to cloud over those silvery eyes in a deep and provocative light. Damn it! He really couldn't take it anymore! Ichigo's desperate need for comfort and reaffirmation of their intimate affection was searing across the depths of his heart, tugging incessantly on their bond as Zangetsu heard a shuddering breath being tugged into resisting lungs the instant that the Alpha ran a sly blue tongue across several superficial wounds tenderly. Swiping away the lingering blood before cupping a warm palm between his hands; Zangetsu reached into the depths of his Beta's soul to bring forth his natural instinct to seal the barely there cuts on his own. 

'The other one, Ichigo.' Zangetsu breathed commandingly once he was done. Briefly resting black clawed fingertips against petal pink lips licentiously; the orangette's white haired doppelganger pressed his lips against a warm forehead to still Ichigo's inherent trembling as he sought to manipulate the string of reishi that bound their souls in an attempt to convert his beloved's lingering reiatsu and unsettled emotions into arousal, contentment and love instead. Shivering himself when he began to notice the pleasure that his Beta was taking from their closely entwined forms and his presence; Shiro Zangetsu took his time sealing the other wounds as he shifted closer to the orangette's form to heat up the early morning cold that was beginning to affect his beloved so wholly. Nestled between parted thighs, long legs propped up on the grass and pressing against his hips intimately, the two of them were mere inches away from each other in tender affection. Luscious moonlit lips were parting to let out several pleased mewls, Ichigo's breaths caressing pale cheeks as curious fingertips rested against the broken hollow mask that was concealing a small part of Zangetsu's features from a lust filled gaze. 

Settled in pitch black across a pale cheek, left eye, and the beginnings of a white brow; Ichigo unconsciously managed to tug a rumbling growl of possessiveness from his Alpha's throat when uncertain fingertips traced the long tapering black horn from the sharp angled base at the side of his head, to the deadly sharp tip that was long enough to rest against the orangette's temple at their close intimacy. Zangetsu's eyes were dilating in pleasure at the touch, an unusual and unsettled warmth burning in the pit of his stomach as he suddenly leant forward to seal his lips with another pair in a sensual and demanding caress. He couldn't hold himself back anymore; not with those silvery eyes, finally drained of their distressed instinct and forcing red marks to fade away from beneath Ichigo's left eye, urging him on as they were. Causing the white haired Zanpactō to grin in triumph against the erotic entanglement of their tongues when full blown chocolate brown orbs were revealed to him once more at his playfully nipping teeth, Zangetsu practically purred his internal pleasure and rising delight to possess Ichigo all over again. 

Ichigo was leaning towards him eagerly now; long fingertips winding through hip length white locks with several pleasured sighs as Zangetsu tenderly guided the orangette to rest his back against soft grass. His King was absolutely beautiful as he was now. Whatever form he took, whatever emotions crossed those newly revealed chocolate brown orbs and whatever touch of bliss he was willing to gift him with, Zangetsu would take and make his own. He wanted to possess his King all over again, to burn his scent into his skin, to sear across his mind the utter rapture that only Ichigo could ever grant him. He would claim his Beta beneath the lightening sky and waning rays of the moon that night, would chase away the unsettled pain and emotional distress that that man had created within his beloved with sheer rapture instead. So when two palms came up to cup his cheeks gently, breaking their kiss so that Ichigo could draw a breath into straining lungs; Shiro Zangetsu hummed softly in appreciation as the moonlight glinted off of the string of saliva that still connected their tongues intimately and his hip length white locks spilled over his shoulders to shield the both of them in a world of their own making. 

'Ichigo,' He called softly; his baritone ringing in the air around them as he revelled happily in the sensation of his King arching sensually against him as the orangette seemed to have lost his ability to speak any coherent sentence. Ichigo was always overly responsive to Zangetsu; losing himself in the depths of his passion so wholly that he unconsciously dragged his beloved along with him and made it extremely difficult for the white haired doppelganger to contain himself in these situations. Messy orange locks were falling into chocolate brown eyes evocatively, showing just a peek of uncontained lust from behind a sprawl of orange strands as a deep flush settled across pale cheeks and the white haired doppelganger felt himself groaning in enjoyment when Ichigo unconsciously ground their hardening arousals together by arching his hips wildly against him. He curled clawed fingertips against grinding hips several seconds later though; stilling Ichigo's movements as he suddenly leant forward to dig his teeth against his claim mark rather harshly. 

A blue tongue was tracing across tanned skin sensually, pouring an overwhelming flood of reiatsu into his beloved's soul as he sought to drown him pure sensation alone. Zangetsu was left wincing internally though, when tanned fingertips tugged desperately at long white locks as a way to ground Ichigo against his shivering bliss. Sheer pleasure was resonating across their bond, the orange haired Shinigami making the most addictive wailing cries that were tainted with nothing but his climbing pleasure as he called out to his mate softly in deep need. 'Z-Zangetsu...o-oh god! S-top! P-please...n-not here...I―.' Zangetsu easily silenced his beloved's words by tracing his palm against the inside of a parted thigh; feeling the outline of a hardened arousal that was straining against loose black pyjama pants with a grin of pride and a lingering fire of want himself. Zangetsu was fairly reluctant when drew away from the delectable flesh of a tanned neck though, tracing his tongue against Ichigo's cheek in soothing consolation to calm his King's overwhelming heated pleasure for several seconds. 

'Stop?' He purred incredulously, a blue tongue swiping across pale lips to gather Ichigo's taste into himself as a deadly predatory leer curled across his lips in the form of a smirk. 'I thought I told you that I was going to work out your lingering upset and reiatsu, King. Don't fight me Ichigo. Your body is already teeming with want, your soul crying out to me in desperate need. It's only your mind that is trying to interfere again. Rely only your instinct, that and nothing more. No one will come here and if they do, I will simply rip them apart for daring to cross the reiatsu barrier I have drawn across this area.' Zangetsu said forcefully, chuckling mirthfully at the uncertainty that coloured his Beta's eyes in a moment of clarity before he parted petal pink lips to protest his words. The orangette was silenced unceremoniously by black clawed fingertips that slipped inside a warm and wet mouth though; a glaze of lust once more clouding over chocolate brown orbs and fogging up Ichigo's mind with sensation as Zangetsu carded his free hand through messy orange locks and pressed his lips to his beloved's forehead tenderly. 

'Hush, Ichigo. I'll look after you, I promise. Just relax into your pleasure, beloved. I'll give you an entirely different type of rapture that you've never felt before, King. So trust me to take care of my Beta's needs today. There's nothing to fear anymore, no more hesitating. I am forever beside you.' 

~~~~  
My Pleasure:

'Nnngh...Zangetsu...I...' Hushing his King's incoherent words with the lazy swipe of a blue tongue; Zangetsu hummed thoughtfully against the bared neck that he was pleasuring as he slipped sharp clawed fingertips beneath a tight black t-shirt that was clinging so provocatively to Ichigo's torso. Winding his arm around a squirming waist once Ichigo shifted restlessly against his lap, the white haired Hollow tugged his King more fully against his chest as he dug his teeth against the nape of an arched neck with a little growl of warning. He could feel Ichigo's every breath rising and falling against his chest, their close proximity providing a heady position where Ichigo was sitting between his propped up thighs and wound tanned fingertips through white hakama in search of a way to ground himself against the flood of reiatsu that his Alpha was pouring so irrevocably through his soul. Pinching a hardened nipple between his forefinger and thumb, Zangetsu found himself shivering deeply at the muffled shout that Ichigo let out as he tried to valiantly stifle his pleasured cries with the palm of a own hand. 

The Hollow could scent Ichigo's slight hesitation though; the true anxiety that Ichigo felt in fear of someone discovering them entwined in such an intimate embrace. It was tainting the seventeen-year-old's skin harshly, permeating the air with a pure sweetness that was sending the white haired doppelganger's mind spinning with a heady flood of possessiveness, burning desire and the deep instinctual need he felt to settle his Beta's previous upset. Zangetsu was cooing softly in comfort, seeking only to ease his beloved's unsettled emotions that were concealing his pleasures from his senses. Only after he told his King to calm himself once again, did the orange haired teen separate his awareness from his fears, though. His tensed form relaxing slowly, falling limply against Zangetsu's chest as the white haired being hummed softly in delight to the reaction. He was absently untangled his hand from beneath Ichigo's shirt, tipping a chin upward so that he could press a lingering kiss to a furrowed orange brow in soothing promise. 

Ichigo was trembling in his arms, half lidded brown orbs gazing up at him pleadingly until the white haired being was forced to let out a lingering sigh once he recognized the sheer desire that was reflected in those beautiful, fathomless, depths. 

'Nuh uh, King. You're going to have to do your own preparation tonight.' Zangetsu noted playfully. Chuckling mirthfully at Ichigo's reaction when the orangette suddenly pulled away from him in surprise and twisted against the restrictive arm wound across his waist; mismatched eyes could only glitter with amusement when Ichigo turned widened brown orbs upon his Hollow with sheer trepidation. At his breathless and incredulously breathed 'why'; Zangetsu brought his right hand forward to show his King the little problem that they had. His pitch black nails were definitive claws now. His transformation into a more recognizable existence from the fully hollowfied form he had had before had gifted him with a shattered mask possessing a long tapering horn and pitch black nails that were deadly claws. They were lengthening at his will, changing form and shape as they extended to become long, circular and reached near two and half inches in tapering length alone. 'See, King? These ones are for a different use now. I can blow your mind with a single one. But I'll show that dangerous pleasure a little later. First do your preparation.' 

'If you're too hesitant, King...I'll guide you through it.' The white haired Hollow breathed soothingly. Capturing Ichigo's right hand in his, Zangetsu pressed himself closer to his beloved's back so that he could rest his chin against a warm shoulder. Pressing his palm against a perfectly sculpted abdomen to keep Ichigo steady, the orangette's near perfect doppelganger pressed his lips against a sweaty temple to calm several hitched moans that were spilling so headily from parted petal pink lips. 'Here, I'll wet them for you. Just lean back, King, relax and push your pants down your hips.' Cooing softly in praise when the orangette eventually obeyed his instructions after a long time of internal debate; Shiro Zangetsu brought Ichigo's hand towards his lips as a pleasurable reward. His King was so sensitive towards everything that Zangetsu did though, that even the smallest sensual act was enough to charge up his need for release as the orangette mewled needily to entice his Alpha into speeding up his slow and pleasurable seduction. 

When the Zanpactō spirit slipped two tanned fingers past pale lips and into the depths of his mouth, he could only hum softly in delight when Ichigo moaned abruptly and mismatched eyes tracked the soft flush of red that was spreading so evocatively across pale cheeks. Running a sly blue tongue against twin digits, Zangetsu paid special attention to the sensitive pads before he bathed the appendages in as much saliva as possible. As a way to increase his beloved's pleasure however, he curled careful clawed fingertips around a straining arousal that was already wet with dripping pre-come in its need for release. He was smirking arrogantly around his treat though, mismatched eyes flashing in pure desire as he dragged a slow, unfulfilling pace across hardened flesh just so that he could watch his King start to lose control over himself. The orangette was already arching desperately against him, bucking impatiently into his firm grip as Zangetsu nibbled warm fingertips teasingly and slid his free hand beneath a black shirt to tease hardened nipples in a simultaneous rush of double pleasure. 

'Z-Zan...Zangetsu! Hnnn, Zangetsu...please!' Grinning predatorily at his beloved King's desperate calls of his name; the white haired being suddenly clamped down around the base of a slick erection to stave off Ichigo's pleasure as he pulled his hand from beneath black fabric and curled knowing fingertips around a tanned wrist reassuringly. 'So beautiful, King, when you just let yourself live in your pleasure.' Zangetsu purred sensuously. Urging his beloved to part his thighs further with gentle words, the white haired being guided wet fingertips against sensitive flesh before he brushed them over Ichigo's entrance teasingly and slipped one inside the moment that Ichigo gave a hesitant nod for him to continue. The hitched cry was almost deafening; ringing out through the small clearing that surrounded them as Ichigo adhered to the stretch and found his own pleasurable pace when Zangetsu let him go and continued to drag a pattern of sheer rapture across his beloved's hardened cock. He was shifting restlessly against the orangette though, reaching a similar state of need with the overwhelming flood of ecstasy that was now searing deeply across their soul deep connection. 

'Easy, King. Relax...you're straining too much.' Zangetsu warned gently. Feeling the uncomfortable tug in the pit of his stomach that indicated his King was trying to force their union into submission again; the Alpha could only close his eyes and wind his arm around Ichigo's waist to stop his undulating hips. 'Just breathe, Ichi. Add the other one when you're ready.' Brushing his lips against a sweaty temple when vibrant orange strands began to adhere to pearls of glistening sweat that clung to a furrowed brow, the white haired being hummed soothingly before taking away his firm grip from around Ichigo's arousal to twine his clawed fingertips with Ichigo's left hand instead. Untangling the hand that was twisting the fabric of his hakama so desperately, Shiro Zangetsu hushed the first traces of pleasurable tears that were slipping from beneath black lashes. Those chocolate brown orbs were near black with rising lust, the white haired Zanpactō spirit pleased to note that Ichigo's second finger slipped inside much easier and with much more enthusiasm now that he had started to relax into his pleasure. 

'That's it, Ichigo. You're already doing so well already.' He praised in a seductive whisper. Smirking in anticipation as a low whine spilled from luscious petal pink lips the moment that Zangetsu turned Ichigo's head towards him to capture a slick pink tongue in an erotic entanglement of shuddering rapture. Zangetsu purred deeply in sheer satisfaction now that he had his beloved Beta trembling in his arms so needily. There was no greater pleasure than this sensation, no greater ecstasy than knowing he was the only one that would ever be able to give his beloved this satisfaction and soul deep, eternal pleasure for an eternity to come. A burst of laughter suddenly escaped pale lips though, Shiro Zangetsu watching as those lust glazed chocolate brown orbs became saturating with a fire of want and widened in surprise the instant that curious fingertips found a little button rapture deep inside of him for the first time. Ichigo instantly arched in a sensual bow, seeking to press his fingers deeper inside of him to find his own satisfaction with a keening cry of sheer desperation. 

'That's enough, King.' Zangetsu purred softly in command. It was such a shame that he could barely contain himself anymore, he thought absently. He really wanted to watch his King revel in his own pleasure a little longer. But he was starting to take pity on the orangette, even if that pity was spurred on by his own achingly hard arousal that was throbbing painfully for release. 'Come to me, Ichigo.' He called hauntingly. Wrapping black clawed fingers around a moving wrist to still its movements, Shiro Zangetsu suddenly pulled away those wet fingers before he turned Ichigo around so that the orangette was kneeling between his parted thighs and a warm forehead came to rest against his cautiously. In the corner of his eye Zangetsu could see the tapering tip of his black horn resting against Ichigo's temple...almost scoring sensitive skin red with the deadly sharp point before his King's rushing breaths dragged the hip length white haired being back to reality when they spilled seductively across pale cheeks. The Hollow ran a blue tongue across his lips seductively though; mismatched eyes flashing in arousal as he loosed the black sash that kept a white hakama secured to thin hips and guided his beloved's hips closer to him. 

'Brace yourself.' That was the only warning that Zangetsu was willing to give; his very breath stolen from his lungs the instant that he buried his erection deeply inside his lover with a single thrust. Ichigo cried out above him hoarsely, a litany of curses spilling into the air as a sear of pain danced across their intimate bond before the white haired Hollow instinctively stilled his hips to give his beloved time to adjust to a significantly larger stretch and pale lips sealed across Ichigo's own to twine their tongues in an erotic dance of heady distraction. Tanned fingertips were twining harshly in his thick white locks again, pulling colourless strands over the Hollow's shoulder as the orangette breathed shakily against their kiss and slowly but surely began to relax his vice-like grip around Zangetsu's cock the more that the seconds passed. The white haired being shifted his hips though, breaking their kiss when he noticed his beloved's breaths getting far too short and his Beta began to lean into his slow and experimental thrusts. 

'Tight.' He whispered with considerable strain. Sweat was beginning to trail sensually down the back of his neck, the Zanpactō spirit groaning softly in delight at the scorching heat that was engulfing his arousal so wholly and completely. He was going to lose himself in the next few moments, Shiro Zangetsu could feel it already. The instinct to possess his mate, to paint his insides with his seed was starting to bubble over in an uncontained rush...urging him forward as he increased his pace with harder, faster, deeper thrusts that only their erotically entwined forms could find ultimate pleasure in. In search of fulfilling both his and his beloved Beta's carnal instinct as quickly as possible; Zangetsu revelled in the feeling of Ichigo leaning back into his thrusts before he pressed his lips against his beloved's claim mark to force a rush of reiatsu into the healed wound to reaffirm his dominance over his yielding Beta that was baring his very heart to him so openly now. There was one more thing that he had to give his Ichigo however, before the Alpha could lose himself to rapture. He had promised his King something mind blowing after all.

'Open your eyes...Ichigo.' Zangetsu implored huskily, his breaths skittering across the skin of his beloved's chest as he rested his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder briefly to collect himself from the overwhelming rapture that was saturating his skin so powerfully. 'Look down, King.' He commanded again. Pulling away to give his beloved a chance to see what he was doing; the white haired doppelganger wrapped his left hand around Ichigo's straining arousal before he allowed his right hand's black claws to lengthen to two and half inch tapering tips again. He could feel his beloved stiffening against him, a scorching passage tightening against his arousal at the realization of what he was about to do before a raging 'no' echoed into the air with deafening intensity. There was a howling cry the instant that Zangetsu pressed a thin, circular black nail deeply into the slit of Ichigo's hardened arousal. The King's reaction was instantaneous, the orangette wailing his rapture and pain as a flood of emotions, several burst of powerful reiatsu and an emotional tumble of overwhelming satisfaction flooded the depths of their bond so deeply. 

'No! Zangetsu...ZANGETSU...it...it burns...oh god! Feels so good...more....more I want...PLEASE ZANGETSU!' The white haired doppelganger only had several seconds to chuckle in sheer delight at his King's reaction before he brought the both of them to quick completion. It didn't even take three harsh thrusts later before Ichigo wailed his name again. This time releasing a burst of reiatsu that was so powerful that Shiro Zangetsu felt his beloved's power pulling him along for the ride into sheer, carnal, rapture. He was groaning deeply in satisfaction, a ragging torrent of bliss flowing like liquid fire through his veins as he let go of himself when he pulled his nail from within Ichigo's slit. Watching through a dizzying rush of blood roaring deafeningly in his ears, streams of white flowed from Ichigo's arousal; pearly white liquid clinging to his hand and sticking to his fingertips in the irrevocable triumph of his task. Colouring his beloved's black shirt in stains before he released his own seed deep inside of his Beta, the white haired Hollow could barely keep himself coherent enough to lower Ichigo's exhausted form to the ground once his overwhelming climax began to reach its completion and before he could fall on top of his King to hurt him. 

Time seemed to flow into an indiscernible measure of reality after those intense moments, Shiro Zangetsu gathering his beloved into his arms as he carefully resettled their clothes and pulled his deadly white Zanpactō closer towards him before he brushed tender fingertips through dishevelled orange locks as a way to lull his Ichigo into pleasurable dreams where no trace of his previous upset or unsettled reiatsu could be felt. For an Alpha, there was no greater achievement when he had an upset Beta on his hands. And the moment that a series of beautiful purrs spilled from within Ichigo's throat to caress his ears, he smiled to himself in joy. Only a contented Beta had the ability to make that sound; the only sound that an Alpha's instincts sought to create every time that they finished a coupling. The louder and more drawn out the sound, the more pleasure their mate had found in their intimacy. But that was a sound only for their beloved's ears. If anyone else besides Zangetsu heard it...he would rip apart the person infringing so deeply on him and Ichigo's bond. 

It was meant only for his ears after all, no one else. 

So when the orangette finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber against his chest and his purrs quieted down a long time after that; one very satisfied Alpha gathered up his beloved in his arms as he took to the open skies once more. The sun had long since risen; colouring his King's wild locks a lighter and much more vibrant orange as he prepared himself for what was to come. Hip length white locks, having taken on the length and thick texture from when Ichigo had used the Saigo No Getsuga, trailed menacingly behind him as if alive in its power as it concealed most of his menacing white Zanpactō from sight. It was time that he put his King to bed for real this time and then...there were a few choice words that he had to share with Ichigo's father. 

'Sleep peacefully, King. I'll still be beside you when you wake and then hopefully, you can have your answers.' A deadly grin was curling at pale lips. Mismatched eyes scanning Karakura's sunlit plane as he increased the distance his leaps of his shunpo could create for good measure. No one would ever get away with upsetting his King. And after having lied to him his whole life...the white haired Hollow was more than justified in his slow brewing anger. 

He was absolutely furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, that’s it. I’m done my honeys. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If there are any questions, please don’t be afraid to ask. I may not answer them if they’ll spoil my plot but I’ll try to let you know in a roundabout way. For now though, I don’t think I missed any notes or so...
> 
> Please leave me a little review as a reward, I’ll really appreciate it. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> A warm thank you to everyone’s who’s read this! I hope that me calling Hichigo Zangetsu didn’t confuse you too much. But just know that I really enjoyed writing this one because I didn’t push myself to reach my usual quota of 10 000+ words. Now I can also come back later and easily continue it where I left off. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
